Love, Lies and laughter
by blueflamesofsadness
Summary: A school that filters out the'unworthy'.Perfection? Maybe. But everone has secrets. What happens when these dark secrets are tossed out into the open?An end to the perfection?Only time will tell...mainly KXL&AXC also YXS,DXMXT,SXSXL,MXM,OCXRey,OCXMey more
1. Planning and Plotting

**a/n: Hey fellow Gundam Seed/Destiny fans! For all of you out there** **taking the time to read this i greatly appreciate it and hope not to disappoint. I will warn you it starts out slow but will pick up once all the characters are in. Have fun reading!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/Destiny. Only my OCs and the plot belong to me.**

_italics thoughts_

**_bold italics/_boldwriting**

Introduction

16-year-old Kira Yamato's life was seemingly perfect. He attended the best school in the country of PLANT, Archangel Academy. He was a straight A student, top of all his classes. He was attractive, with messy brown hair and clear amethyst eyes. He was in good physical condition and had very handsome features. He and his friends were the most popular boys in school and had all the girls drooling over them. His popularity was second only to Athrun Zala, his best friend since grade school. Kira Yamato even had his own fan club.

He was in love with Lacus Clyne, one of the most beautiful girls in school. Graceful, kind, smart, loving, beautiful…in his eyes Lacus was perfect in every way. They had never kissed, or even been on a date together, but the chemistry between them was undeniable. Anyone who knew them could tell that Lacus loved him too. The reason he had never asked her out was a mystery to all of them.

But like everyone in this school for the rich and famous, he had his secrets………

And this is where this story begins.

Chapter 1-

Kira half listened as Mr. La Flaga, his history teacher droned on about World War 3. He jotted down note after note, while at the same time staring at the girl who sat in front of him, Her long pink hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She was the daughter of Seigle Clyne a famous politician, and a budding pop star herself. A faint smile crossed his lips as he heard her humming one of the songs she was working on, with the help of their friend Nicol Amalfi.

"…And so with the introduction of nuclear warheads, the so-called 'War on Terrorism' escalated into a full-out world war…"

He saw Lacus's arm twist backwards to slip a not onto his desk. He snatched it up before Mr.La Flaga could see it and slowly slipped it onto his lap. Unfolding he started reading the graceful, cursive writing…

**_Kira, _**

**_Athrun wanted me to ask you if you are up to clubbing tonight…_**

Stealing a glance at his best friend a row away Kira saw Athrun watching him out of the corner of his eye, he rolled his eyes in response….

**Are the others coming?** He wrote below her message then pressed it into her waiting palm. 

She quickly wrote a response and passed it back…

**_Yep! So you're coming then? _**

He sighed, then he had an idea **Sure, only if you dance with me.**

She couldn't repress a giggle as she read that. Mr. La Flaga looked up from his lecture and raised an eyebrow at her, "I never new war was that _funny_ to you Ms. Clyne."

She blushed a bright red that even seemed to creep up the back of her neck. Kira coughed, trying to suppress his laughter.

She handed it back after Mr. La Flaga had gone back to his lecture. **_I'd like that. _**

He smiled, smothering a slight blush, **What time do you want me to pick you up?**

**_I'm going with Athrun, we'll meet you at the Rouge at 9:00 ok? _**

Kira sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't get the time alone with her, **Okay.**

As he went to pass it back to her a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched it up. Kira was filled with dread as he slowly looked up to see Mr. La Flaga smiling down at him, and evil gleam in his eye.

"Now Mr. Yamato, you know the rules, no notes in class." He smiled an evil grin, "Planning on going clubbing eh?"

Kira groaned as he saw 30 pairs of eyes flash to Mr. La Flaga and 30 pairs of hands grab pen and paper.

"Meet you at the Rouge at 9:00…sounds like fun kid." Mr. La Flaga winked and listened to the sound of 30 pen scrawling down the details. Kira sweat dropped and gave him a you-are-so-evil look. Mwu knew what he was doing. The Rouge was up for a busy night.

* * *

The tolling of the bell sounded the end of the day and after Mr. La Flaga handed out the homework Kira left class with Athrun and Lacus at his side.

"This is going to be a long night…" Athrun sighed, knowing that both their fan clubs were bound to be present.

"Do you still want to go?" Lacus asked, she knew that she too would have some followers.

"Of coarse they do" A masculine voice answered for them.

They turned around to see the handsome, tan face of Dearka, his Amethyst eyes sparkling mischievously, with Yzak hot on his tail. Unlike Kira and Athrun Dearka took pride in his fan club and would no doubt have fun at the dance. Dearka's mother was a Singer who had married an actor, they sent hom to A.A. to help bring him more 'down to earth'...fat chance.

Yzak on the other hand was pouting. Shiho had no doubt used her puppy-dog-eyes on him to rope him into coming. The way his icy blue eyes were filled with self-pity and the slight red tinge on his otherwise pale features seemed to confirm that guess. Yzak hated dancing. His mother worked for Mr. Clyne as a successful campaign manager, little was known about his dad.

"Yes maybe we shouldn't go." Yzak stated, unable to keep the slight hope out of his voice.

That did it, they were going. After all, how could they pass up a chance to torture Yzak?

"9:00 then?" Lacus chirped in her singsong voice, oblivious to the boys evil grins.

"Sounds good." Athrun nodded, grinning slightly at Yzak's death glare.

"I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH" Yzak growled between clenched teeth and stomped off.

Kira sweat dropped (anime style) while Dearka sniggered. Lacus just looked on, confused.

"I'm going to head home. I have a busy weekend ahead, might as well get my homework out of the way..." Kira announced, "Want a ride Lacus?"

"That would be great Kira, father said that he would be home early today, I would like to be there to greet him." Lacus, the ever vigilante daughter, responded with a smile.

"You're both nerds" Dearka sneered, before turning and walking off with a bounce in his step, no doubt going to find his favourite classmate, Miriallia Haww.

Lacus giggled before turning to follow Kira out to his car-a red mustang convertible-leaving only Athrun and Yzak. They stared at each other for a minute then, Yzak seemed to remember he was mad and he too stormed off to his car.

"Going to cry to his mommy?"

Athrun spun around to see none other than Dearka.

"That was quick." Athrun remarked with a smirk. It was only then he noticed the bright red mark on Dearka's cheek.

"Dearka is that…" Athrun asked, he could almost make out the hand mark…

Dearka frowned, "She's in a bad mood ok? I know she digs me." He replied defensively.

Athrun just laughed, "Sure."

**a/n: Ya i know, short chapter. They will get longer. I promise. I just hate starting stories...once i get into it the quality will improve...I'm sorry for any OOCness but its hard when you see them all during a war, and then try to write a story of them as normal people.**

**Please Read And Review! I'm a novist writier and can use all the help I can get!**

**next time: A night at the Rouge, Some KXL fluff and Fllay controversy.**

**(This is a GSD fic, therefore more charecters will come! and not to worry AXC fans she's coming!)**


	2. Feelings

**a/n: hey all! thanx so much to DrunkenHobo, XiAoZRayZz and AsuCaga Freak for reviewing! Thta is what encouraged me to update so fast! Unfortunately with such fast updates come short chapters :S But here it is!**

_italics thoughts_

Chapter 2:

Kira stole a glance at the beauty sitting beside him. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she had her eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the air tickling her face. She had a serene look on her face and a slight smile played on her lips.

She was humming again, softly at first, and then it steadily grew in volume. Kira smiled, he loved her voice. Suddenly he had the urge to here her, feel her beautiful voice wash over him, calm him. He stole a glance at her only to see her eyes still closed.

"Lacus?" His voice came out quiet, hesitant and at once he knew she didn't hear.

"Lacus?" He repeated louder, and with a little more confidence.

Lacus abruptly stopped her humming and looked at him. "Yes Kira?" She replied in her singsong voice.

"Ummmm" He found himself at a loss for words. He could feel his face heat up, "Will you sing for me?"

She looked at him, surprised and just blinked.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? Oh no! It must be unusual for a guy to ask a girl to sing…_

"I mean only if you want to." He hurried to add, blushing.

Lacus giggled.

_Her laughter is bubbly, and like the chiming of a bell_, he thought as his blush deepened _is she laughing at me?_

"I would love to Kira!" She smiled wider than he had ever seen before. She was overjoyed and had to work hard to smother the blush threatening to creep up her neck.

Kira blushed redder than he ever though possible. _That smile…_He thought. _Kiss her. _Something is his head told him. It scared him. To smother this instinct he forced his eyes back onto the deserted road.

She smiled. The blush hadn't escaped her eyes. _I love the way he blushes. _

Then she began,

"_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Forgetting the past,_

_And dreaming of you,"_

Kira had to struggle to keep his eyes on the road and not her lips as they moved to form the words…

"_Time passes by,_

_And memories fade,_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made"_

He purposely took the long way to her house…

"_And the stars in the sky,_

_That I wish upon_

_Will bring you back to my side_

_Though you're not here with me_

_I dream of a place, we'll meet again"_

He rounded the turn towards her house, driving well bellow the speed limit.

"_Hold me close,_

_So deep in your heart,_

_I will find you,_

_No matter where I have to go"_

Lacus put her heart and soul into the words; she wanted to impress him, for him to hear the meaning behind her words…

"_And dream of me,_

_For I will be there,_

_Follow your heart that leads,_

_Into the Quiet night…"_

She smiled, singing soothed her soul, it relaxed her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were fixed on the road but he was smiling.

As Kira pulled into the drive of Lacus's house (more like a mansion) and braked near the door, he turned to find Lacus staring at him, studying him. She blushed when he noticed and looked away.

Kira then turned off the car and stepped out the door. Closing it behind him he walked around the front of the car until he was at her door. He opened her door and offered her his hand.

Lacus smiled at the show of manners and graciously accepted his hand. As she got out of the car she realized how close their faces were…

_Kiss Her! _A voice inside Kira's head screamed, but again he pushed it back. Instead he quickly hopped back and bowed, kissing her hand.

"Till we meet again milady" He drawled a playful smile on his lips.

Lacus blushed, "Thank you for the ride Kira, I'll see you at 9:00?" Feeling uncomfortable and flattered at the same time.

"Yes, and Lacus?" _Tell her everything. _The moment was perfect.

"Yes Kira?" She could feel her heart speed up.

"I…" What should he say? No. Not now. "I'll see you tonight"

Lacus effectively concealed her disappointment. "Yes, tonight." Then, before she could react, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait." He said. And there was no stuttering, no blushing, no embarrassment; it just felt so unbelievingly natural.

Lacus watched as he climbed back into his convertible, smiled at her and drove away. She stood there, dumbstruck, as her fingertips slowly felt there way up to her cheek, where his lips it. As she slowly traced the area a smile lit her features, and she felt happier than she ever had before. _I can't wait for tonight,_ she thought as she made her way into her house, quietly humming.

* * *

9:00-the Rouge

As Athrun drove into the parking lot to find it already packed. _Well it is to be expected. _He sighed, remembering the 'joke' Mr. La Flaga had pulled. _When will he realize he is just not funny?_ A slight smile flickered across his lips, _No time soon. _

They found a spot about a block away, between the other cars. As they walked back towards the Rouge Athrun couldn't help but admire the ease in which Lacus mangaged to navigate the gravel parking lot in her high heels.

He also noticed that Kira's Mustang was parked right by the door. "Kira no doubt got here early to get a space." He laughed, Kira always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else.

He noticed Lacus blush slightly at the mention of Kira's name and he smiled. He could see how much his two best friends loved each other and he often wondered why Kira didn't just tell her. He also knew that Lacus was just waiting for Kira.

As the walked through the doors Athrun and Lacus were hit by a wave of sound, music and lights.

After their eyes adjusted to all the flashing lights they managed to make out Kira, Yzak and Shiho sitting at a table in the corner. Shiho was glaring at Yzak (no doubt because he refused to dance) and he was pretending he didn't notice the holes she was burning in his skin.

Kira on the other hand was totally surrounded. Girls were all around him; swooning, daydreaming or begging him to dance. As they entered he looked up at them and smiled but he thankfully did not draw attention to them, Athrun might still have a chance to get over their un-noticed.

As Lacus and Athrun made their way through the crowded dance floor they made sure to keep their heads bowed. _Just a few more steps… _

"Athrun!" a shrill voice called out.

A wave of pink hair…

Breasts pushed up against his arm…

A VERY revealing outfit…

"Well hello Meer."

* * *

**a/n hey!**

**i planned to include more in this chapter but the fluff was longer than expected. I know its short but another is coming!**

**plz R&R!**

**next time: don't cry over spilled punch! Meet the fan clubs and their presedents.**


	3. Love's Victims

**a/n: hey all!**

**this will hopefully be a longer chapter so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD**

Chapter 3:

Yzak was sulking.

He didn't want to be here.

He didn't like clubs.

He would have never came.

If it wasn't for _her_.

There was something about Shiho that he couldn't put his finger on. Yes she was beautiful, with shoulder length dark brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And yes she was smart, a straight A student. And yes he loved her spunk and determination. But none of those were the reason he had stayed, the reason he didn't want to ever see her sad or hurt, the reason he longed to spend every waking moment with her. Those weren't the reasons he felt this way.

_What is this feeling? _

Was it perhaps, the way Shiho, and only Shiho could not only crack his emotional mask, but also remove it all together. Maybe it was the way she always knew how he felt or the way she could weave through any emotional barrier he erected. It might be that she knew him better than anyone else.

But mostly it was because Shiho was _Shiho._ And that would never change.

_Is it love_? He might never know.

* * *

Kira looked up to see Athrun and Lacus walk through the door. He smiled at them but made sure not to draw attention to them. Fan clubs were annoying; no matter how funny it would be for him to see Meer glomping his arm. No matter! Athrun would share his fate soon enough.

Kira looked up when one girl 'accidentally' brushed her breasts against his arm. He knew this girl, a fan club regular. She was a pretty girl, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She would no doubt have had a boyfriend long ago if she hadn't been so set on winning him over. She was wasting her time on him though; there was only one girl he liked.

Speaking of Lacus, Kira looked back over to the door only to see Meer had already found his best friend. He chuckled but decided that since Lacus was over there, he better go try to rescue them before the other fan girls caught on.

"Ladies." He excused himself from the circle. As he made his way over to his friends he could almost see the holes burning in Lacus's head from all the death glares sent her way.

"Meer, shouldn't you be getting ready for your performance?" Kira asked stepping up behind Lacus.

"Why hello Kira, it's nice to see you again." Meer responded with fake manners, "And yes, I guess you are right." She then turned to Athrun, "Athrun will you be here to hear me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Meer was a singer. And Kira had to admit it; she was quite good. Unfortunately singing wasn't her only talent. At age 15, Meer was already a well-known stripper.

"Thanks Kira, I owe you one." Athrun sighed, it was only a matter of time until another girl found him.

Kira obviously didn't hear him.

He was smiling at Lacus. "You look beautiful Lacus." He whispered. She was wearing a dark purple kimono that came down to about mid-thigh. It had a bright pink trim that complimented her hair and it was repeated in her pink sash around her waste. The hair that cascaded down her back was held back by a bright red ribbon. White heels were on her feet. (**If you can't imagine this it's the outfit from GSD**).

She blushed slightle, "Why thank you" she responded bashfully. Kira then took her hand and led her back over to Yzak and Shiho with Athrun close behind.

No sooner had they reached the table than a girl appeared in front of them. She had striking red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing stiletto heels, a purple top and a black mini-skirt. Her top was translucent and her yellow bra could be seen, no doubt on purpose. Her black mini seemed so short that if she bent over no doubt her panties would show.

"Kira!" Kira flinched. Not only was Fllay the president of his fan club, she was also his ex. (She didn't seem to get the message).

Just then the stopped and the lights dimmed as none other than Meer Campbell stepped on stage. A few boys who'd had more than a few beer cheered and cat called. Meer stepped up to the mike, "I would like to dedicate this performance to my one and only, Athrun Zala! I love you Athrun!" Then she began to sing.

"Kira dance with me" Fllay demanded, pouting slightly. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the dance floor.

"No Fllay." Kira responded, pulling his hand out of her grasp. This shocked everyone. Kira was rarely ever assertive. "I owe Lacus the first dance." He said smiling at Lacus, then he took her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor, never once looking back.

"Kira…" Lacus muttered, speechless.

Kira placed his fingers to her lips, "shhh, just dance." Then he firmly planted his hands on her hips and she circled hers around his neck. They then swayed to the music, their bodies almost touching, moving as one. And at the end of the song they parted blushing, and there were no words. Kira just smiled before the black haired fan girl pulled him away, convinced that it was her turn.

* * *

Dearka moved to the music with the beautiful blonde in front of him. She was beaming, obviously having the time of her life. He smiled back at her but at the same time looked over her shoulder at the pretty brunette dancing a little way off. _Miriallia_ he sighed. As far as he could see she didn't take him seriously. _Who would? _Dearka sighed. He knew that he was known as a player and a womanizer, but he had never cared. In fact he had taken pride in that rep. 

That was until Kira introduced him to Milly.

For the first time he had felt something for a girl. All those times he'd thought he was in love were put to shame. Dearka was in no way a virgin, but all those experiences were suddenly meaningless. Something about this brunette intrigued him. Maybe it was her utter distain for him. Maybe it was the fact she already had a boyfriend. Maybe it was those pretty blue eyes… Or maybe it was the fact that he had always had everything handed to him on a silver platter, but he couldn't have her…well that's what they thought.

So he had put more effort into winning her over than ever before. He wanted her. Slowly she had started to warm up to him, melt the ice between them. She started to laugh at his jokes and respond playfully to his not-so-subtle flirting (when her boyfriend wasn't around, which was quite often considering he went to a different school.) But he knew she thought that to him she was just another pretty face, but she wasn't.

_I think I'm in love. _He thought as he watched her hips sway to the music. But it wasn't just her little waste he loved. It was _her. _All of her, that drew him too her, but there was a problem…

He was the clown, the joker, and the player.

Could her ever be in a serious relationship?

And even if he could…

Would she accept him?

* * *

**a/n: so watcha think? fluffy! Anyway I added some YXS and DXM due to a request. also Fllay and Meer have arrived! yay...**

**anyway next chapter coming soon!**

**bfos**

**next time: new student... (guess who?)**


	4. Hidden Truth?

**a/n: hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and also to all of you taking the time to read this!**

**I have been busy the past week with homework so the update did not come as soon as planned but here it is! Hope it's good enough to make up for it!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny****

* * *

Chapter 4:**

_"**BEEP**" _

On reflex an arm shot out and hit the snooze button, its owner still half asleep.

Athrun groaned, rolling over onto his side to look at his alarm clock with heavy-lidded eyes. 10:00a.m…the bright red numbers hurt his sleep-laden eyes. As he slowly sat up his body protested, it had been a long night.

He let himself fall back onto his pillow as memories of last night came flooding back.

He had found a cute girl- there were plenty to choose from.

They had danced- along with numerous others he couldn't count.

She had kissed him- he had responded.

He found out she was a prostitute in her spare time…

Why couldn't he find any decent girls?

Athrun sighed; he had come to a conclusion. _All the pretty ones are psycho and all the others are taken. _Was there no hope to his lonely existence?

He chuckled; never mind Kira, even Yzak and Dearka had found the girls they liked.

_Beaten by the player and the jerk, what is the world coming to?_

* * *

An hour later Athrun was in his car, feeling much refreshed after a long, hot shower. After gunning the engine and turning his car out of the driveway Athrun ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He was on his way to visit his mother's grave, then he would be going to pick up Lacus and take her to the club she would be performing at. Kira couldn't take her today, as his parents had asked him to help them with some programming. 

Kira's parents were the owners of a facility that produced top quality weaponry for the government. Kira himself had developed many of their most recent, successful projects. Athrun had to admit, his friend's skills amazed him, and then again Kira had grown up around this sort of thing. Athrun sighed; Kira needed to lighten up sometimes, he spent too much time working.

On the way Athrun decided to stop at a local flower shop, it would be nice to brighten up his mother's grave. Athrun smiled sadly as he picked out a bouquet of lilies; his mothers favourite flower.

Athrun's mother had died when he was only 8 in a car accident. He had been young but not young enough to not know what death was, and that his mother was never coming back. Athrun had been enraged when he found out that a drunk driver had caused his mother's death, and that the bastard had gotten away and not been charged.

Athrun sighed, that was all in the past…he couldn't do anything about it now.

Slowly he pulled his car into the all-too-familiar parking lot. It was a large, fairly new cemetery; nearly all the deceased in all of plant within the last 30 years were buried here.

As Athrun parked in a spot on the far right and stepped out with the lilies in hand. Slowly Athrun made his way towards the back of the graveyard, where his mother was buried. Athrun walked slowly, taking his time to admire the well-kept lines of gravestones and the colourful gardens. _How ironic _Athrun thought. How could a place so beautiful be so sad? It was a place of many tears and sorrows, yet the flowers thrived.

Lenore Zala was buried under a weeping willow in the corner of the graveyard. Athrun had been there many times, often coming when he was troubled over something and needed to think. He bent down and gently placed the lilies next to the grave, brushing the slight dusting of dirt off the gravestone.

"Hey mom." Athrun's voice sounded alien to his own ears. He rarely spoke aloud at the grave; if his mother was watching over him he believed thinking it should be enough.

_I'm having girl trouble mom. No matter how many girls I see none of them are right, they are all either too ditzy, bitchy, sluttish, boring or have some strange psychological disorder. None of them seem to click with me. _Athrun sighed, _why is it so hard for me mom? My friends have found decent girls that suite them, so why not me? _Athrun thought about that, _I wish you were here mom. I miss you. _

Athrun felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he wiped then away. He felt anger welling up inside of him. _It isn't fair. _For what seemed like the hundredth time the childish thought managed to enter his mind. He frowned; he had stopped thinking that long ago…well apparently not.

Athrun resisted the urge to break down. _What did I do wrong? I study hard, get good grades, respect others, and try my hardest to be a good friend, so why is my life so crappy? _From the outside he looked like the perfect being; smart, athletic, good looking, rich…but no one saw the way he was torn up inside. The ugly emotions threatened to overwhelm him, pain, anger, misery and …hate.

He quickly smothered these feelings, like he was so used to doing.

He looked up hoping that the beautiful flowers would soothe his troubled feelings. Gazing across the fields of gravestones he spotted another person not too far away. The boy's head was bent, as he seemed to be looking at the gravestones infront of him. _He looks familiar. _The boy was a few rows over so it was hard to tell.

Athrun's curiosity got the better of him as he began to inch his way through the gravestones for a better look, hoping that he didn't look suspicious. There was no reason for him to have worried thought, for the boy's head remained bent.

Suddenly Athrun recognized him. Messy brown hair shining in the sun, Kira was dressed all in black and his hands were clasped together infront of him. Their grip on each other was so hard that his knuckles were white.

Athrun was surprised to see Kira's shoulders shake as he drew in a shuddering breath; Athrun assumed he had been crying. But that made no sense…Kira's family were all healthy and he was an only child, but obviously this person meant a lot to him. Athrun barley managed to dart behind a tree as Kira looked up, his eyes shiny with the tears that hadn't been able to escape and join the others that streaked his cheeks. Kira slowly reached up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes (it did little to hide the fact he had been crying), then he bent down and gave a watery smile towards two graves. He then reached out to touch the name engraved on one of them, his hand clenching into a fist as he struggled to hold back a few wave of tears.

Athrun felt the urge to go comfort his friend, but his body wouldn't move from his hiding place behind the tree. _Why am I hiding? Kira's my friend._ But Athrun could only stare transfixed as Kira slowly rose and walked over to the parking lot. On the way back to his car Kira passed Athrun's hiding spot. But Kira didn't see him, even though he was in plain view. Athrun was startled, but then he noticed Kira's eyes, _they're…hollow. _Athrun stared at Kira's usually expressive eyes, now they looked…dead.

Athrun's curiosity got the better of him and as soon as Kira had pulled away and out of the parking lot he walked over to where his friend had been standing minutes before. It wasn't hard to find, for Kira had laid a fresh bouquet of flowers on the graves, yellow roses on one, and lilacs on the other. _This is wrong. _Athrun knew he was invading Kira's privacy but he just had to see what had affected his friend so greatly.

Athrun then looked down at the grave and read the names etched into the stones.

**_Dr. Ulen Hibiki _**The first one, with the lilacs read, Athrun then looked at the other one, the one that Kira had reached out to, with the yellow roses**_ Mrs. Via Hibiki._**

Who were these people? And what did they have to do with Kira?

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for Athrun, in what felt like no time at all he was parking his car in his usual spot in the school parking lot. As usual Kira's red Mustang was parked in the spot next to his. 

The sight of Kira's car reminded him of the strange encounter at the cemetery, but he had already decided not to confront Kira on the subject.

So Athrun made his way to his locker, only to find Kira and Lacus waiting for him as usual, books already in hand as they chatted easily with each other. As he approached Athrun saw Kira laugh, then he caught sight of Athrun and waved slightly, beaming. Athrun was amazed. There was no sign of the sad, broken Kira he had seen. Kira was acting completely normal.

"Hey Athrun!" Kira smiled at him, an easy smile that seemed to reach all the way to his eyes.

"Hello Kira, Lacus" He nodded at each in turn then absently started to work on his combination lock. "so Kira, how was your weekend?" Athrun asked, he immediately regretted it, what if he was bringing up unwanted memories?

"Great! I finished the project I was working on, seems I'll be free next weekend!" Kira responded cheerfully, surprising Athrun. It was like nothing had ever happened.

He started to wonder, _what is Kira hiding?_

He didn't have long to think about it though, for the first bell was ringing. Athrun grabbed his books and closed his locker. Lacus smiled at him, "Shall we?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"Lead the way Lacus" Athrun smiled, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd think about them later. He then turned and followed Lacus and Kira through the sea of people towards class.

As Athrun took his usual seat infront of Kira and Lacus, he noticed an extra desk beside him. _New student? _Athrun pondered, it wasn't very often they got transfers this late in the semester.

His suspicions were proven correct a few minutes later.

After the tolling of the second bell Mr. La Flaga entered with a blonde girl in toe. "Students I would like you to meet your new classmate, Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha."

Cagalli's beautiful brown eyes and golden locks transfixed Athrun. _An angel? _He wondered a smile playing on his lips.

"Ms. Attha you may take your seat beside Mr. Zala, Athrun please raise your hand." Mwu waved his hand in mock boredom, though you could see him watching out of the corner of his eye.

Athrun raised his hand dumbly, still staring at this beautiful maiden before him. As she walked over to the desk to his left, Athrun couldn't keep his eyes from watching her hips sway slightly as she walked.

When she noticed this Cagalli caught his eye and held it, sending a cold glare his way, "Try anything and your dead." She said through clenched teeth as Mr. La Flaga turned his back to write today's lesson on the board.

Athrun's gazed quickly snapped to his desk and he blushed bright red.

_Well, maybe not an angel…_

_

* * *

_

**a/n: ok there's the new chapter! Longest one yet (believe it or not)! **

**Wahoo! Cagalli! **

**Don't worry AXC fans; the next chapter is all about her! **

**Anyway to keep you all involved in this story I have decided to let you all help me decide what kind of car should Athrun drive (this should be fun) Also I want to hear your opinions on which couple you would like to be featured in my next fluff (I already have a request for MXD lol u know who you are!) **

**New chapter will hopefully come soon, but I have a fair bit of homework this weekend in addition to spending Sunday &Monday with family for Thanksgiving. But I'll try! **

**Until then, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!**

**bfos**


	5. Introductions

**a/n: **

**here goes, another chapter**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own GS/Destiny**

**Chapter 5: **

Class passed slowly for Cagalli. She tried to pay attention…she really did! But it was hard.

The boy sitting beside her kept staring at her. She caught him on a few occasions but he was always quick to look away. Cagalli even caught him blushing a couple times. When she did catch him it made her smile, almost blushing herself (she never let him catch HER though). It was _cute. _Then again so was he, but she would never tell him that…imagine his satisfaction!

She snorted; she had met many men like him. They would pretend to love her, to care and then she would find about that it was only because of who she was, not that they actually loved her.

It couldn't be that bad here though. Nearly all the people attending this school were somewhat like her. Sure their dad might not be the president of one of the most powerful countries in the world, and sure they might not be engaged to one of the richest men in the world…but they were a little like her…weren't they?

For example, she looked at the boy next to her. Chances were he was rich…he was definitely handsome. Why couldn't she be a friend with him? _Come on, you came here for more than a friend. _A voice in her head sneered.

She quickly pushed the voice away. _No. I don't. I have Yuna. _Sure maybe she could never love him, but it was for the good of her country. Her father would never admit it but Orb was poor. They spent all their money on their citizens and they didn't have enough money left for military funding. In a world where weapons in the forms of nukes and giant fighting suits (M.S. s were not invented yet) this was not acceptable, especially with the threat of a war looming. _Yuna will change all that. _She though. _The least I can do is be a loyal wife…_she shuddered at the word…_wife…_she was only 16, yet she was to be married in 2 years time.

Suddenly Cagalli's thoughts were jolted back to the present by the ringing of the end-of-class bell.

Cagalli was the last one out of class. She looked at her schedule in dismay, _Room 561? Where is that? _She had not been given a map; it was a miracle she had even made it to History!

As Cagalli watched the people go by she looked around for some sort of directory…_there has to be one somewhere. _She debated going back into class and asking Mr. La Flaga but the class was already starting to fill up with students for the next block.

Then just as she turned to make her way to the principle's office a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her schedule.

"Give that back!" She yelled, turning around to see who was the culprit.

Standing behind her was a boy who appeared about her age with messy brown hair and amused amethyst eyes. "You look lost." He stated with a smirk.

She looked at him in confusion, _he looks familiar. _A girl stood at his side. She had long pink hair held back by a golden hairclip. She smiled at Cagalli with kind blue eyes.

The boy studied her schedule as if committing it to memory, then he smiled. "Looks like your in our next class, come on we have to hurry if we don't want to be late." With that he turned and started to weave his way through the crowd. hand-in-hand with the pink-haired girl.

"W-wait!" She called after him, realizing that he still had her schedule in hand. Cagalli hurried after them through the slowly-clearing hallways, up two flights of stars and into a large science classroom.

By the time Cagalli reached the classroom the boy and girl were already seated at one of the benches scattered around the room. They seemed to seat three.

As she approached the pair the boy turned and grinned at her. He then scooted over and waved her schedule, patting the seat between the two of them.

Cagalli sighed and walked over, but she couldn't keep the puzzled smile from playing on her lips, the same question playing over and over in her mind. _Where have I met him before? _

Lacus walked along with Kira as they chatted easily about history. Suddenly Kira stopped in his tracks.

"Kira what's wrong?" She asked. Then she followed his gaze to the girl from earlier. She knew who she was. Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of the president of ORB. Of coarse she knew her; Lacus's father had talked about Uzumi Nara Attha's 'spunky' daughter many times.

Lacus had always wanted to meet this girl who was willing to give her own happiness up to marry an idiot and in turn better her country.

But at that moment she didn't think of any of that.

Despite herself she found a slight ripple of jealousy bubble to the surface as she watched Kira walk right up to the girl.

Kira was shy. It had taken him _days _to talk to her. But there he went, grabbing the girl's schedule and talking to her like it was nothing new.

Lacus found herself walking and standing protectively at his side. She struggled to meet the girl's gaze and smile…but she pulled it off convincingly.

Lacus could almost feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Kira smiled warmly at the girl…as smile she thought he only used on her.

Then suddenly Kira turned and as if sensing her apprehension he grabbed her hand, pulling her along to the next class.

Lacus was lost in the bliss of the moment and the contact. Before she knew it they were at class, seated in their normal seats beside each other and she was pulling out her science books.

But Lacus's bubble burst when Kira looked behind them and smiled that smile, scooting over and patting the spot between them.

Lacus wanted to yell, she wanted to scoot over next to Kira, to tell the other girl that the seat was taken…

But she didn't.

Lacus just smiled as Cagalli came to sit between her and the man she loved.

She could only hope that this wouldn't become a daily thing.

* * *

Cagalli sat down between the girl and the boy who she still didn't know the names of. They both looked familiar though…

Finally the awkward silence got to her and she turned to the boy, "And you are?" she asked, trying to keep her voice commanding.

To her surprise the boy laughed.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? How rude, I'm Kira, Kira Yamato." He then turned to the other girl, "And that beautiful girl is Lacus Clyne."

Cagalli's jaw physically dropped. "Lacus _Clyne_?" She wondered aloud in disbelief.

Lacus giggled in response, a slight blush still decorating her cheeks from the comment Kira had given her. "I believe our fathers have met Ms. Attha." Lacus responded in a slightly formal voice.

"C-Cagalli, please just call me Cagalli." She barely managed to regain her composure, surprised to be meeting the Daughter of Seigle Clyne, one of her father's rivals. Not only that but Lacus was famous herself, singing under the stage name, "The Pink Princess" she had a CD at the top of nearly every chart to prove it.

"Nice to meet you in person Cagalli." Lacus smiled sweetly at her then she turned to her schoolbook. Cagalli could almost swear she felt tension radiating from the Pink Princess, and yet the sincerity of her smile totally contradicted that fact.

Cagalli found science more endurable than the last. Throughout the class Kira chatted to her pleasantly, she found that she started to enjoy his presence. Lacus would pitch in occasionally, but she mostly stuck to her work. Kira introduced her to Nicol Amalfi, the green-haired young composer who sat behind them. Cagalli got along with him quite well with him; Nicol seemed extremely sweet, smart and gentlemanly.

Kira also surprised Cagalli. He seemed to easily chat with her and the people around him all class yet the teachers never stopped him or anyone he talked to. She later found out at the end of class the reason. While she had found that during her socializing she barely got any of the notes down, Kira had full sheets of impeccable notes, word for word. He was the top student in the class, _no kidding_ Cagalli thought with a snort.

* * *

Cagalli sighed at the bell, class was over.

She exited the room with Kira Yamato at her side, holding hands with Lacus Clyne (they seemed to be glued at the hip).

"Cagalli why don't you come sit with us? I'm sure our friends would love to meet you." Kira offered as they headed towards what appeared to be his locker.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." Cagalli replied bashfully, holding her hands up in defence.

"No, it's no problem, we insist." Kira smiled at her, "right Lacus?"

Lacus smiled brightly, "Of coarse."

Cagalli smiled, silently relieved that they had offered. She had no idea how to get back to the cafeteria.

"Okay then." Cagalli laughed as the other two smiled at her.

Cagalli walked through the cafeteria doors next to Kira, with Lacus close behind. Cagalli was surprised as the bustling cafeteria suddenly became still and quiet. It was kind of scary. All the occupants of the room stared at her open-mouthed. She felt more than a few glares and even a few gasps.

But Kira and Lacus just kept walking.

Cagalli quickly followed worried about what these people might do to her if they got her alone. She shivered. _Nothing pleasant. _

She followed her new friends to the middle of the cafeteria and to one of the long tables situated there. Cagalli recognized Nicol and smiled. There were six occupants of the table and four empty seats. Cagalli surveyed the people seated at the table. At the far end two pairs sat. One pair consisted of a silver haired boy who was staring at a brown haired girl who seemed to be totally focused on her food; the boy seemed to be unsuccessfully trying to apologize to her. The next pair was…_interesting_. A blonde boy sat across from a golden-brown haired girl. The boy it seemed was arranging his peas into words. You Look HOT Today, were the exact words. Cagalli smiled at his lame attempt at romance. Then before her eyes he turned his tray towards here for her to read but as he did so he bumped the silver-haired boy who was drinking his milk. The peas ended up floating in the milk that hadn't managed to make it onto the golden-brown haired girls shirt.

**'SMACK**.'

The slap rang loud and clear, even Kira turned to look that way then burst out laughing as the girl strutted off towards the bathroom and left a sore-cheeked boy in her wake.

It was then Cagalli noticed the final occupant of the table. Sitting across from Nicol was the boy from History.

Cagalli ended up across from lacus and beside Nicol at the end of the table. She then looked at Kira who sat to the right of Lacus, "You have very interesting friends." She said laughing

Kira grinned, "You have no idea."

* * *

a/n: well there it is.

yes i know short

but another is coming soon!

next chapter: cagalli meets the group

please don't forget to REVIEW


	6. Confrontations

**a/n: hello everyone! I'm back!**

**I know it's been a while but I was suffering from a case of writers block when it came to this story (in the meantime I put up the first chapter in my new TWOSHOT called 'The Irony of Love' written for all you DXM fans out there! Check it out if you have time!)**

**thx to all those of you who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated!**

**anyway here is the latest instalment on Love, Lies and Laughter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Cagalli gazed around her at the other occupants of the table. Kira and Lacus were in there own little world. Cagalli smiled…anyone could tell they loved each other. A little sigh escaped her lips…it must feel good to have someone who loves you.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Athrun's gaze. An amused smile was on his lips as he raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her sigh. In response she smiled back and nodded towards Kira and Lacus batting her eyelashes and mouthing 'lovebirds'. He chuckled and mouthed back 'watch this'.

"Kira?" He asked.

No response.

"Kira?" Slightly louder this time.

Still no response.

"Kira?" Athrun's voice was raised now, nearly yelling.

Kira and Lacus only raised their own voices in response. They were used to having to block out other sounds from the constant bickering at the table.

Cagalli laughed…loudly. So loudly in fact that nearly everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Even the pair at the end of the table turned to look at her. They hadn't stopped bickering since Cagalli had sat down. Well at least not till now. The brown haired girl looked at her questioningly while the silver-haired boy stared at her as if she was something the cat had dragged in.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Apparently they had been too busy arguing to even notice her.

Now it was Kira and Athrun's turn to laugh.

The only problem was when the most popular boys in school laugh everyone else felt like they needed to laugh. So within a few seconds the whole cafeteria started laughing at a joke they hadn't even heard. Cagalli chuckled nervously as Kira stopped laughing immediately after the uproar rolling his eyes in disgust. Athrun grinned at her then went back to his food.

A growl was heard from the other end of the table, "I asked you a question girl."

Cagalli turned and stared at the boy with the cold, ice blue eyes and he held her gaze. They stared at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up until the brunette girl sitting across from him cleared her throat drawing both their eyes to her.

She smiled at Cagalli, a spunky and mischievous yet kind and beautiful smile, "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss." She narrowed her eyes slightly studying Cagalli's face, "Do I know you?"

Cagalli smiled, "I don't think so, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha it's nice to meet you Shiho!" She smiled her best, brightest smile. She could tell Shiho knew who she was by the recognition that crossed her face at the mention of her name.

"Attha? Of Orb?" She asked delight crossing her face.

"…Yes…" Cagalli responded hesitantly, reluctant to just be known as the President of Orb's daughter.

What happened next surprised Cagalli.

Shiho let out a muffled little screech, "Oh my god! I've been wanting to meet you in person!!" She beamed and walked up to Cagalli and vigorously shook her hand as the silver haired boy glared daggers, totally enraged at being ignored. "What your doing in Orb has inspired me."

AS if sensing the tension radiating from the boy Shiho turned, "Cagalli this is my boyfriend Yzak Joule!" She announced loudly, gesturing towards the boy with her hands. "Yzak come introduce yourself!" She commanded beaming.

Yzak looked at her with a stare that said oh-my-god-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. "Why?" He asked, with face empty of emotion.

"Because you don't want to be rude" She replied her tome and her smile only a slight bit forced.

He looked at her blankly, "No way."

Cagalli felt shivers run up and down her spine at the look on the girls face. The once brilliant smile turned cold and even though it stayed pasted on her face it had lost all its earlier beauty. It was almost…_grotesque_…looking. It was scary to say the least. "Yzak…" she growled through clenched teeth

Cagalli could swear she saw Yzak shiver. "N…no…NO!" He yelled…a bit too loud.

Yet no one in the cafeteria turned. A few froze sure and one or two pairs of eyes flicked up but they quickly returned to their food as if to say 'oh…it's only them'

This time Shiho dropped the act completely. Her smiled twitched before collapsing into a frown. Her brows furrowed together as if being pulled by an invisible thread. Quickly she was full out glaring at him.

HE stared back for a moment but he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor and rose from his seat. He slowly made his way towards them with his glass of water in hand. He was clutching it so tightly his knuckles were white and the glass shook slightly as he rose it to his lips to take a gulp.

Cagalli stood surprised at how easily she had defeated him. Shiho's smile returned but this time it was a gloating smile coated with self-satisfaction. "I'm glad you decided to see it my way." She smiled at him as if he was her little pet.

It was then Cagalli saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

He walked up to her with the glass still in hand.

He then looked up at Cagalli and met her eyes. He pasted on a smile and stuck out his hand to her, "Hello my name is Yzak Joule." He recited in a robotic voice the corner of his smile twitching slightly.

Cagalli smiled, "Cagalli Yula Attha, its nice to meet you."

As she reached for his hand she saw his other shoot towards her out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly the glass of water Yzak was holding was empty; it's contents soaking the front of Cagalli's shirt.

Cagalli squealed in outrage as Yzak just continued walking past her. She whipped around and screamed at him, "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

Yzak just kept walking.

Cagalli then ran after him grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

**SMACK **

Then she angrily tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear and stomped off towards the washrooms (Lacus had pointed them out to her earlier)

Cagalli muttered to herself and cursing the boy named Yzak under her breath and muttering many other things that cannot be repeated in a T rated fan fiction.

She had little difficulty finding the washroom. A sign showing a girl in a skirt hung over a Black door with a nameplate labelled 'Ladies'. As she angrily flung the door open she was met with the glow of pink walls and a nearly empty washroom. The only other occupant of the washroom was another girl who's cursing matched her own. Cagalli quickly recognized her as the other girl from the table.

The girl didn't turn but she looked up into the mere at Cagalli, noticing the wet spot of the front of her shirt that matched the one she had been working hard to diminish.

"Water?" She asked turning back to scrubbing her shirt.

"Yes." Cagalli replied.

"Your lucky, at least it won't smell." She wrinkled her nose in effect and she gestured to her milk-sodden shirt.

Cagalli snorted, "I'd rather just not be wet." She responded as she walked over to the wall-mounted hand dryer.

The other girl laughed, "Too true, too true." Then looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, "I guess this is as good as it's going to get." She mumbled to herself before turning away from the mirror, "Miriallia Haww." She announced offering a surprised Cagalli her hand.

"Cagalli Yula Attha" Cagalli replied, taking her hand.

She saw recognition cross the other girls face but luckily she didn't bring up the fact she had seen Cagalli on T.V.

"Cagalli then turned towards the dryer and started her attempt at drying her shirt. Miriallia went to the other dryer on her left.

"So who got you?" Miriallia asked, still concentrating on her shirt.

"Yzak Joule."

"Not surprising." Miriallia laughed, "He's a real ass."

Cagalli frowned, "I noticed."

Miriallia smiled, "It's not just you, once you get to know him you'll realize that he's just an complete idiot who takes pride in making others miserable."

"And that's a good thing?"

"No, but you'll get used to it!" Miriallia smiled again.

Minutes of silence lapsed by as they both worked the water out of their shirts, the heat slowly making the moisture all but disappear.

"There!" Miriallia stepped back and surveyed her handiwork in the mirror triumphantly. "You can't even tell it was wet!"

She then turned to Cagalli, "Looks like yours is done too."

"Looks like it." Cagalli smiled, looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Cagalli then remembered how the other girl had gotten the stain in the first place. She remembered the hopeless-romantic and the peas.

"Sooo... who was the boy?" She asked in a teasing tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh you mean Dearka? He's just a friend." She said with a slight smile a sad look in the back of her eyes.

"Oh really?" Cagalli teased, surprised with how comfortable she already felt with this girl.

The other girl blushed, "Yes! I have a boyfriend…his name is Tolle, he goes to a different school." She rushed out.

A little too quick.

Cagalli decided to let the matter drop as her empty stomach reminded her of the lunch she had abandoned at the table.

As if reading her mind Miriallia's stomach growled…in unison to Cagalli's.

They both laughed, blushing.

"Should we make our way back?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure"

So Cagalli left the room with the girl who she might already consider a friend.

* * *

Cagalli and Miriallia entered the cafeteria together a few moments later. This time, besides a few glares sent their way, they entered practically unnoticed. As they made their way towards the table Cagalli noticed that Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were nowhere to be seen. The only remaining occupants of the table were Kira, Lacus and the blue haired boy (Athrun?).

But before they could reach the table a boy's face popped in front of them.

Dearka.

Cagalli jumped slightly but before she could really reach her was on his knees and he had cupped Miriallia's hands in his own. He then bowed his head and announced in a loud voice, "Miriallia my sweet I am so deeply sorry. I didn't mean for you to wind up getting milked (some giggles were heard from girls around them at the mention of being 'milked') I was only trying to complement you on your beauty. Please accept my deepest apologies!" He them started kissing her hands repeatedly.

"Dearka get up!" She responded blushing at the attention the other occupants of the cafeteria were giving them, "Your embarrassing me!"

Dearka, convinced he had accomplished his goal, then bounced to his feet and turned his attention to Cagalli.

"And who may this lovely lady be? He asked with a toothy grin.

_Flirt. _

Cagalli decided to play along and she looked at him cutely, batting her eyelashes. "Cagalli, I'm Cagalli."

"It's nice to meet you Cagalli." He responded winking at her.

Cagalli laughed and continued towards the table. Kira looked up and smiled at her, as she smiled back.

Cagalli walked over, a bounce in her step and plunked down beside the blue-haired boy. She managed to ignore the blush that coloured his cheeks.

"That took awhile." Kira said.

"I wasn't that long!" She retorted.

Kira raised an eyebrow, a smile on his lips then he noticed athrun's blush and grinned mischievously, "Long enough for Athrun to confess his love for you." He added slyly.

"Kira!" Athrun yelped.

Cagalli just smiled, looking around at all her new friends.

Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

a/n: wow long time no see eh?

sry for the long gap in updates. I was going through a major case of WRITERS BLOCK don't you hate it?

I thought starting a new story would help but the W.B. ended up spreading to that story too. (It's a MXD TWOSHOT called 'The Irony of Love' that is almost completed with the second part almost ready to be updated)

neway back to this fanfiction...

more fluff to come nd also some plot building but bare with me. I'm working hard trying to balance my social life and trying to acheive a 4.0 GPA

neway I'll try to update real soon!

Thx for reading!

REVEIW PLZ (it will motivate me to update sooner .)!!!

bfos


	7. The Price of Revenge

**A/n: Hey guys! **

**I am so sorry for the HUGE gap in updates! I have been busy and uninspired. I could blame it on writers block but that's not a good excuse. I just didn't feel the will to write. **

**Anyway with that aside this chapter is taking a detour away from our Gundam Seed characters to peek in on our favourite Destiny characters! But coming to this I have realised that I made a big mistake in the first chapter. As a novice writer I am learning that the biggest mistake you can make is not looking into the future of your stories…not planning the deatails out. Anyway what I am trying to get to is the fact that in the first chapter I listed Kira as 16. Well for the purposes of the story he has to be 18 (14 is too young for the GSD characters). In case you don't understand here are the ages: **

**Kira 18 (grade 12) **

**Mirriallia 17 (grade 12) **

**Nicol 17 (grade 12) **

**Fllay 17 (grade 12) **

**Yzak 18 (grade 12) **

**Shinn 16 (grade 10) **

**Stellar 15 (grade 10) **

**Luna 16 (grade 10) **

**Rey 16 (grade 10) **

**Meyrin 15 (grade 9) **

**I think you can figure out the rest with this sample of the ages **

**Now enjoy the latest instalment of Love, Lies and Laughter!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

standard 

_thinking_

_"_speaking"

**_writing_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Blood-red eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the chestnut haired boy in front of him.

"You're going down McCabe." He growled between clenched teeth.

"Those are big words for a shrimp." Josh McCabe grinned revealing two rows of perfect teeth. His emerald eyes sparkled deviously as he dribbled the ball in his right had, left shoulder facing towards the other boy as a blocker.

Josh was noticeably bigger. At five feet and ten inches he towered over the other boy by a full head.

"Shut up and show me this skill I've heard SO much about." He growled sarcastically.

"In a hurry Shinn?" The older boy sneered.

"No I just don't want to waste any more time then I need to on the likes of you."

The smirk quickly drained off Josh's face. "If that's how you wan it…lets begin."

He then roughly thrust the ball at Shinn, "Your ball shrimp."

Shinn aloud a smile and then he was off. He dashed towards the net, dribbling faster then anyone would have thought possible. He paused to shoot and the ball left his hands in a perfect arc towards the hoop…

And then a hand came out of nowhere and knocked it down.

Right into Shinn's chest.

Shinn doubled over in pain, struggling to hold back the whimper rising in his throat.

"Stuffed!" Josh yelled beaming.

Then, before Shinn could recover the other boy was down the court and the ball was in the basket.

Shinn could hear the older boy cheering and he frowned. Slowly he straightened up and turned towards the Josh. He clenched his fist and rushed at him.

Before Josh could react Shinn was upon him. Out of sheer luck he managed to dodge the first power-filled punch. However he quickly regained his composure in time to duck as the younger boy lunged at his head.

The duck came quick enough to throw Shinn off balance. He found himself lunging with no target there to stop him. He flew right over Josh's head but landed in a roll quickly regaining his feet.

Shinn was trained in combat. After the death of his family he had felt helpless, his inability to protect them had eaten away at his soul. He had vowed on that very day that he would never feel that way again and that he would get back at the bastards who were responsible for his family's death. He was determined to give justice those who deserved it.

He would start with the jackass in front of him.

The other boy had turned to face him, annoyance written all over his face yet a slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Standing up straight (and looking every bit his height) Josh looked down his nose at Shinn, "something upset you shrimp?"

Shinn's only response was a snarl as he once again launched himself back toward the other boy who towered over him. Both his hand were balled into iron fists.

The older boy snickered and easily dodged the torpedo of a fist, acting on pure instinct. Shinn, expecting this much, quickly swung his other fist towards Josh's exposed jaw. The taller boy's eyes narrowed in concentration. He hastily raised his palm as a blocker to catch the flying fist. He succeeded…barely. Shinn's fist hovered, suspended mere inches from Josh's jaw. Shinn's only response was a low growl but he remained unfazed, he'd expected this much. With his fist still firmly in Josh's grip he yanked it back and down, throwing the other boy of balance. Shinn then used his momentum to propel his knee right into Josh's groin.

The other boy's face contorted in agony as he doubled over with pain. Shinn smirked as he bent over the other boy, "Not so tough now are we?"

Shinn's gloating was cut short an appalled voice filled the gym.

"Mr. Asuka! What are you doing?!" Shinn didn't even have to turn. He cringed as he recognized the voice as that of Natarle Badgiruel, Archangel Academy's by-the-book vice president. He turned his head to see her hurrying towards him. He quickly step back as Josh struggled to his feet, his face still pained.

"Asuka what did you do to McCabe?"

_It just HAD to be HER. _Shinn sighed, resigned to his fate. It wasn't exactly a little known fact that Badgiruel didn't exactly _love _Shinn. It wasn't even that much of a stretch to say they despised each other.

"Ms. Badgiruel! I was playing a game of basket-ball with Asuka here when he started attacking me!" Josh's voice rang out in Shinn's ears. He had to grind his teeth and clench his fists to keep himself from retaliating. He would only be digging a deeper hole for Badgiruel to bury him in.

He should have known something bad was bound to happen when McCabe had accepted his challenge. After all everyone in this god-forsaken school was out to get him. It may seem like they hated him for no apparent reason, to an outsider. But of course there was a reason. Nothing ever happened without reason.

So what was this reason you ask? Easy.

He was there on a scholarship.

Now no one who did not go to the Academy would understand.

The truth was…despite the fact that the school housed mainly the children of the rich or famous, it really was the best school in the country. Anyone who became anything had gone there. The school's athletic program was outstanding, with different teachers each specializing in different sports to give you top-notch advice and critique. Athletics were not mandatory within the school (this also managed to filter out all the kids who were…lets just say not 'over-enthusiastic') but and an athlete was honoured at almost the same level as a scholar, giving the chance for even the academically challenged to become stars.

But the truth was, like any school, the Archangel Academy revolved around its academic agenda. If you wanted to get into a top-notch university, the Academy was the way to go. Not a single university in the country would turn down a résumé with the Archangel Academy on it. It was like this for two main reasons. The first was the most brilliant or athletic kids in the country went here. And second, even if the children were not particularly smart or amazing athletic, for them to be at the school it meant their parents were extremely powerful or wealthy. And where there was wealth there was donations…and bribes. No healthy school could say no to that…especially if they wanted their reputations to stay intact.

But university wasn't the only reason people sent their children. The Academy's teaching staff contained some of the most brilliant minds on earth. Personal tutors were available any time of any day with no cost added. Students were grouped in classes according to their grades, providing a challenging atmosphere where no one was held back and the students all got the attention and help they needed.

Now you have to wonder, in a school where everyone was either rich, powerful, brilliant or a jock then how could anyone not fit in? How could anyone be more popular in a school full of popular people? Well, no matter how rich you are, there are always people richer. No matter how smart you are, there are people smarter. And no matter where you go…there is jealousy. In this school, filled with rich and famous, material things were especially important, brand names made you popular.

So automatically those who couldn't afford the luxuries in life we thrown to the bottom of the pecking order. Shinn was one of these people.

This was the reason that the students sent on scholarships were outcasts. Unless you had money too or befriended someone on the 'inner circle' you had better concentrate on your studies and ignore the social battle going on around you.

This is what Shinn did.

Or at least, tried to do. You see the other students weren't about to let them rest. What was the point of popularity if you didn't pick on those lower than yourself on the social ladder?

Shinn had become one of their favourites to pick on, what with his explosive temper and reputation of fighting back. They weren't stupid. They knew even the teachers were involved in the social game, disliking the students who came from nowhere to answer all their questions right and score A's on ever test. And if the teachers were to find one of these students in a fight their heads would be on the chopping block. So they tried to outsmart the scholars and beat them at their own game, nothing gave them more satisfaction.

Badgiruel was one of the few teachers who took it to a whole new level, seeming to look for reasons to hate him. She seemed to take pride in besting him, making him answer a question wrong. She wanted to believe Shinn had started this fight, no matter how bad Josh McCabe's acting skills were.

She was yelling at him now, her eyes stern and hands on her hips. He responded with a flat out stare, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing his dread. She frowned, "Are you listening Asuka?"

Shinn looked her straight in the eyes showing no emotion. He saw slight anger flare in her eyes before she smothered it by her all-business mask, "Come, I think we will have to involve the head-mistress about this."

He suppressed a shudder.

The Archangel Academy had two 'principles' (who both happened to be female at the time). The first mainly overlooked the older students, mainly in grades eleven and twelve. She was the main head mistress and if any big decisions needed to be made she got the final say. She handled all expulsion, scholarships and awards. This position was highly coveted and currently occupied by Ms. Murrue Ramius.

The second head mistress, Ms. Talia Gladis was in charge of the younger grades. She was known for her fair punishments and treatments. Ms. Ramius greatly valued her opinion in many big decisions she had to make. Ms. Gladis was responsible for the every-day punishments of students and the monitoring of academic and athletic components (ex. monitoring the average grades of the school).

Shinn greatly respected both women; they performed their jobs with precision and passion. However his loyalty leaned more towards Talia Gladis, he found that Murrue Ramius let her person feelings interfere with her judgement at times, while Talia Gladis put her duty first and her feelings last. Talia Gladis was no doubt the head mistress they were going to see.

Shinn's suspicions were proved correct as Ms. Badgiruel lead him to the front of an office. The door was large, at least seven feet high, and the shiny gold nameplate on it read_ **Headmistress Ms. Talia Gladis** _in bold, easily legible script. Shinn gulped, he hated disappointed Ms. Gladis. She had been the one who convinced Ms. Ramius to overlook his record and accept his application for a scholarship. He felt the need to live up to her expectations.

Badgiruel gave him a stern look and motioned towards the chair to the left of the door, "Sit there, if you so much as move your punishment will greatly increase." Then she spun on her heels and briskly rapped her knuckles on the door. A quiet voice from within invited her in and she disappeared through the door.

Shinn sighed and laid his head in his hands. _This is not going to end well._ He thought. But he couldn't give up yet, then he would be letting the jerks like Josh McCabe win…and he refused to do that.

After what seemed like a long time to Shinn the door once again and Natarle Badgiruel stepped out beckoning him in. He stood and entered the office, surprised to see Badgiruel remain outside. He was alone with the Headmistress.

He looked around the well-furnished office and towards the far end, where Talia Gladis sat behind a large oak desk. She looked at him with work-weary eyes and motioned for him to sit in the desk opposite her. As he took a seat she steepled her fingers and gave him a disapproving look.

She then looked down at a file open on her desk. His file.

Talia Gladis was a no-nonsense woman and she wasted no time getting to the point. "Really Shinn, three times this month you've been to this office. How many times do you think I can overlook such foolishness?"

Shinn hung his head in shame. "But I…" He knew it wouldn't help, it didn't matter but the trivial words still escaped his lips.

"You what Shinn?"

"I…I didn't start it…" Even to his own ears his defence sounded childish.

The Headmistress sighed, "Shinn, you know very well that it doesn't matter who started it. All that matters is the fact that _you_ finished it and _you _are the one always in this office." She shook her head slightly, "Shinn, you know I am behind you. I want to believe that none of this is your fault. But you need to know that just because you are a star pupil doesn't mean that you can just go around doing whatever you please without consequences. Next time I'm afraid this will no longer be under my control. I will be forced to take action and inform Ms. Ramius about this."

He heard the unspoken threat behind her words. For it to go to Ms. Ramius it would only mena one thing.

Expulsion.

Her expression then softened, "Be careful Shinn, you don't always have to be the one to end the fights. That is all."

Shinn, seeing the end of the conversation rose from his seat with his head down and turned to leave. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, "Ms. Gladis?"

"Yes Shinn?"

"I'm sorry" and then he turned and exited the office, closing the heavy door behind him.

As he paused outside the door he was relieved to see that Ms. Badgiruel had gone and the hallway was virtually deserted.

He slunk down the hallway, not sure where he was going. He didn't care. So he wandered.

He didn't know how long he walked aimlessly through the halls, but suddenly he was startled out of his trance by someone calling his name.

"SHINN!"

He turned towards the voice to see a blonde girl hurtling towards him. Before he could react she was in his arms, hugging him vigorously. "Stellar!" He stared down at the blonde in front of him, startled.

"Shinn! Stellar was looking for you! Shinn didn't meet Stellar after school!" She then pulled away slightly to stare up at him, "Shinn made Stellar worry!"

He was too pleased with the hug to scold Stellar on her poor English. He down at her and patted her head, "There is no reason for you to worry about me Stellar."

Stellar pouted, her lower lip sticking out slightly in the adorable expression Shinn loved so much, "But Shinn, how can Stellar not worry when Shinn disappears? "

He just laughed and hugged her before looking over her shoulder to see his best friends Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel heading towards them. Luna's face wore a knowing smirk while Rey's was his usual emotionless mask. Luna's younger sister Meyrin was hot on her sister's trail.

Shinn quickly released Stellar, blushing furiously. The slightly younger girl looked at him, confused. Then she turned and seemed to notice their friends for the first time. She bounded towards Luna smiling and stopped mere centimetres from Luna's face. She folded her hands behind her back and leaned even closer to Luna, their noses almost touching. "Luna! Stellar found Shinn!" She announced beaming.

Luna stumbled back at Stellar's enthusiasm, bumping into her sister as she did so. Meyrin's eyes widened as she lost her balance, dragging her sister down with her. Both girls ended up sprawled on the floor (Luna sitting on Meyrin's lap) laughing hysterically. Shinn chuckled as Stellar started apologizing profusely, "Stellar's sorry Luna! Is Meyrin all right? Please don't be mad at Stellar!"

Shinn stepped forward, still chuckling in amusement and gently steered Stellar out of the way. He then offered his hand to Luna who to it graciously. As Luna swung herself up with excess enthusiasm. This extra enthusiasm landed her right in Shinn's chest. She leaned back, still laughing and looked up at him. He looked down at her at the same time and their noses touched. Both teenagers blushed profusely and backed away.

Rey had already helped Meyrin up and she was now red with laugher at her sister's predicament. Even Rey couldn't keep a smirk from his marble features.

Shinn smiled, surveying the scene then he too erupted in laughter, all thought of the Headmistress, Badgiruel and McCabe gone from his mind.

The only one not laughing was Stellar. In fact she was glaring at the Hawke sisters. But no one noticed…they were too busy with their bliss to notice her rage.

No one would have been able to tell, looking at these teenagers read-faced with laughter, that everything was about to change.

* * *

**a/n: well here it is. The longest...and maybe most boring chapter yet. I hope it was tolerable...I had to clarify some things. The next chapter will probably feature the GSD characters.**

**plz REVIEW if you want to 'motivate' me for a quick update before I go back to school!**

**bfos**


	8. Society

**a/n: hey guys... grins sheepishly**

**ok so here it is...chapter 8...and its very...**

**short. **

**woops. **

**Anyway this chapter was written quickly and is definetly NOT my best work...but hey! Its better than nothing. I will try to update again before the end ot the weekend as this is just a lead-up chapter and the next one shall be much longer. However...how quick i update depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Now here it is...better late then never!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D...duh. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 8:**

"Oh come on Shinn, you're great at soccer, you'd be sure to make the team!" Luna encouraged.

The truth was, thought he excelled in nearly every sport; Shinn had a particular talent for soccer. He could run faster and kick harder than anyone else in his grade. He could even best most of the older boys and had been known to use his speed to the best of his ability, weaving in and out of the other players so fast they were struck dumb.

But it wasn't his lack of skill that deterred Shinn from trying out for the team. The truth of the matter was, if it came down to skill alone, he would easily make it. That was the problem…it didn't always come down to skill alone. The Archangel Academy took great pride in their star soccer team and its accomplishments; the team was famous for being faster than other teams, so fast in fact that they tended to leave their opponents in the dust. But it wasn't the team's reputation that kept Shinn form attending tryouts. It was the team itself.

The team's coach, Mwu La Flaga, was a laid-back man and was known to be kind to his students, throwing celebratory parties and going easy on the homework he assigned on game nights so as to encourage his students to attend the games to cheer on their team. Not that the students needed any encouragement. Nearly every game, rain or shine, the bleachers would be full of adoring fans watching their team add yet another win to their records. The majority of the dedicated fans were females…not doubt turned up to watch the school's hottest 'beefcakes' working up a sweat. Though the thought of drooling fangirls did send slight tremors down his spine this alone wasn't the main problem. The true problem was that the coach La Flaga was known to leave many of the team's recruitment decisions to the most senior members of the team, mostly the team captain, who was traditionally in their senior year. The current captain of the team Kira Yamato had been the first to break tradition. He was just entering his senior year and was already in his 2nd season of captaincy, having been promoted to captain while only in the eleventh grade. Not only was Kira Yamato the team's captain he also lead the team in points. His skills were greatly respected by teams all over the league. Though the team had no official 'assistant captain' Kira Yamato's best friend and right-hand-man Athrun Zala helped with many of the decisions involving the team. Athrun Zala was arguably one of the best right wings in the game.

These two were the reason Shinn had never tried out for the team. He hated them. Athrun Zala was probably one of the richest students at the school, his father being one of the most powerful men in PLANT. The ease at which he got what he wanted brought a bitter taste to his mouth. It was…unfair. What had this man done that had made him worthy of his lifestyle? What had this Athrun Zala done in life that he hadn't?

And then there was Kira Yamato. Perfect…he heard the girls whispering in the halls. Smart, modest, athletic, good looking and incredibly rich, Kira Yamato had it all. Shinn had never even met the man and he already loathed him. Some said that even if the school burnt down and Kira Yamato was found holding the burnt match he could still walk away without consequence, such was his favour with the teachers and staff of the Archangel Academy.

"I'm not about to waste my time trying out for the team. It's pointless and stupid. Those guys couldn't play their way out of a paper bag." Shinn scoffed.

Luna raised an eyebrow at this. She saw threw his lies. The truth was that being on the Academy's soccer team was a sure to secure a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in PLANT. "Come on Shinn! What's the worse that could happen? You don't make the team? So what? It wouldn't be the end of the world."

Shinn sighed, she had a point. The problem was that he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He thought of Ms. Gladis and how kind she had been to him. Wouldn't the best way to not disappoint her be to just lose himself in his studies? Make himself as un-noticeable as possible?

But if he did that, if he just flew under the radar, would he come to regret it? Would he look back on this in a few years and wish he had tried? Besides he was already a target, how much worse could it get? Chances were that he wouldn't be able to control his anger for ever. If he was going down, then he might as well go down kicking. He wouldn't get anywhere hiding in the shadows.

"I know." Luna challenged, rebellion flashing in her eyes, "Your _scared _aren't you?" She must have seen his eyes flash for she continued, "Is the great Shinn Asuka afraid of being bested by some rich kids?"

A low growl rumbled from deep within Shinn's chest at the challenge in Luna's eyes. She was daring him to back down, to prove her right. He smiled ruefully, "You know what Luna? I think I might try out after all, I'm going to prove to you that no matter how well I play, I can't make the team without _social standing_." He sneered the last two words, disdain laced in his voice.

"You know what?" She smiled and he could se the mischief flashing in her eyes, "I'll bet you twenty bucks that you make it."

He gave a bitter smile at that, "Make that forty" He extended his hand for her to shake and she grasped it tightly and added one more confident smile.

"You better get my money ready."

Shinn smiled, but the truth was he couldn't keep the tiny glimmer of hope from arousing.

After all as Luna said…What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Kira sighed, propping his chin in his hands. _Only five more minutes_. He dared a glance out of the corner of his eye at Dearka. Dearka caught his glance and grinned, rolling his eyes skyward. He grinned back then fixed his eyes back to the clock. It had barely moved. He suppressed a groan, this was going to be a long day and he had so much to do. After school ended he would have to head to the field to set up for tryouts. He had to decide what drills he would put his potential team mates through and decide which positions needed to be filled the most. All this in the hour before the tryouts started. 

But at least he would have help. All the senior members of the team (they were almost guaranteed a spot because they needed them for a chance at scholarships) had agreed to meet him immediately after school.

"Mr. Yamato?!"

Kira started slightly in his seat. He'd completely missed the question, "Could you please repeat the question?"

Mr. Waltfeld smirked, "I wouldn't have to if you had paid attention Kira."

"I'm sorry sir. I was just pre-occupied that is all."

Mr. Waltfeld smiled slightly, "You have a lot on your mind, just make sure it doesn't happen again." With immaculate timing the bell tolled, marking the end of the day, "Class dismissed." Mr. Waltfeld's voice was barely audible over the sound of chairs scraping across the floor and exited chatter over the tryouts set to begin later. The bleachers would most likely be as crowded as they would be during a game, even though these were only the preliminary rounds of tryouts.  
As Kira gathered his things Dearka was immediately at his side. Like an over-eager puppy he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet patiently (or as close as Dearka could get to the word 'patiently') waiting for Kira to acknowledge him. Kira felt the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he purposely ignored Dearka, gathering his things at a speed that was sure to torture his fellow classmate.

A minute passed.

Two Minutes.

Three Minutes.

Five Minutes.

"God damn it Kira!" Dearka's (more than slightly) annoyed voice rang out in the now-empty classroom.

"Hmmmm?" Kira mumbled finally making his way towards the door.

Dearka responded with a low growl. "Are you done torturing me? Everyone is waiting for us, _captain_." He taunted.

Kira grinned, "No Dearka, they are waiting for _me_. They couldn't care less about _you_." Kira managed to dodge the punch aimed at his shoulder. With a grin he spun to face Dearka and aimed a playful punch at the other's chest. Dearka was jogging backwards in front of him, just barely evading his reach. Kira grinned mischievously and crouched slightly, picking up speed and barrelling his shoulder into Dearka's chest. As Dearka hit the ground Kira stood over him; smiling in triumph.

"Meet you at the field in ten?"

Dearka coughed, trying to regain his breath, "S-sure" He sputtered. Kira smiled and stepped over him, making his way towards his locker and then, the change room.

* * *

**Ok so there it is. **

**Next Chapter : Tryouts. All the characters together for the first time.**

**Please review...if you want me to update soon. .**

**Till then,**

**thanks for reading!**

**bfos**


	9. Tryouts

**a/n: Hey guys! long time no...read? lol **

**thank you all for sticking with me through this long update! **

**Here is your latest instalment of Love, Lies and Laughter.**

**Let the tryouts begin!**

**disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD... Otherwise this would be on TV.**

**And i would be rich.**

Normal

_Thoughts/ emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Yzak sighed as the bell rang, announcing the end of the day. He was not looking forward to what was coming next.

_Great. Tryouts… my own personal hell. _After all, what could be worse than dozens of teenagers trying out for a team not or the actual game but for the status? They would all be clambering for his attention as he was now a senior (he had a great influence in helping Kira choose who made the team). One thought made this day bearable; the fact that Kira would be suffering even more than him.

Yzak saw Kira as his biggest rival on the team. He was convinced that he could easily surpass Athrun if not for his favour with Kira…but it was his jealousy of Kira's raw skill that drove his rivalry. Looking at the pair of them, anyone would think that Yzak hated the team's captain. The truth was (though Yzak would NEVER admit it) deep down, he held a great respect for Kira. And it wasn't just his skill that Yzak admired. The ease at which he controlled his team, their eagerness of which they gave him their trust…that was what Yzak truly admired.

It was this admiration and respect that drove Yzak's rivalry. _This is my last chance. This year I will show him what I'm truly made of! _Yzak thought with determination, for he may never have Kira's leadership qualities but he could still surpass Kira by earning more points throughout the year and earning a more prestigious scholarship. Yzak smirked, letting the thought of beating Kira succumb him as he entered the deserted changing room.

Yzak plopped down on one of the benches lining the spacious room. He quickly pulled off his light-wash jeans, t-shirt and tan jacket in favour of the Academy's soccer uniform. The uniform included gold shorts that came to just above the knee and blue soccer socks. His shirt was royal blue with the image of an angel with and unsheathed sword on the left side of his chest, his initials on the right sleeve, his school name on the left sleeve and his name and number on the back(Joule, 25) all embezzled in gold, silken thread. As he fastened his black cleats to his feet Yzak sighed…it felt good to be back in this uniform again after so long.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by a need to be out on the field, to play again. He quickly tossed his belongings into an open locker, grabbed his soccer ball (specially made with his initials embedded on it of course) and headed out towards the field.

It wasn't a long walk. Since soccer was the Academy's main sport the soccer field was situated in a prime spot, right outside the school doors. The field was large and filled with vibrant, green grass.

He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the freshly cut and fertilized grass. All thoughts of rivalry and anger left his mind as he made his way towards the center of the field. His mind was immediately at ease. He dropped the ball to the ground with a soft thud. Then he returned it to the air again, bouncing it from knee to knee, ankle to ankle. _Left, right, inside, outside_. Over and over. He sighed it felt…_good_.

"Hey big boy." Yzak turned, reluctantly letting the ball drop to the grass.

"Oh. It's only you." He grunted, a bit grumpy at being interrupted.

"Only me?" Shiho asked indignantly. "I come all the way out here and this is the appreciation you show me?" She halted her advance, still halfway between Yzak and the goal. "Besides who did you think it was?" Her eyes narrowed threateningly, "You better not be-"

She stopped he onslaught and gasped slightly as Yzak sent the ball whistling by her head, a mere inch from her right ear. Her hair rustled in the breeze it created. The ball then hurled, at amazing speed, into the goal behind her. As her hair once again settled around her shoulders she blinked returning her focus to the man in front of her who was…_smirking at her? _

Her eyes narrowed.

"W-what the hell was that for?" She sputtered.

He face turned serious, settling back into that familiar emotionless mask. "Shiho. You are the most important person in the world to me." He worked hard to keep his face from showing any sign of emotion…especially the blush that was threatening to creep up his neck. _Blushing_ would not be good for his reputation. "Of course I'm glad to see you." He allowed a slight smile to replace the mask.

And then his smile turned into a look of terror as she was suddenly upon him. As she engulfed him in a hug he couldn't help but noticed how cute she looked, a brilliant smile graced her features and her cheeks were coloured with a slight blush. "Oh Yzak! You should have said that before!" She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Then she tilted her head to one side a look of amazement on her face, "Yzak…are you _blushing_?!"

His eyes widened as he noticed his slip. He quickly worked to cool his face but the damage was done. Shiho erupted into a fit of giggles, "I made the infamous Yzak Joule BLUSH!"

"Keep it down will you? Do you want the whole world to hear you?" But a small smile managed to escape, a sign of his amusement. At least no one else saw.

It was then he heard the laughter. At first it was muffled, as if still trying to be contained, but then it erupted, filling the field. Yzak slowly turned towards the source, barely keeping the look of horror from his face. His horror was quickly replaced by anger as the source revealed itself as Dearka. Dearka was oblivious to the danger, he was too busy keeping his knees from buckling and holding his middle, "O-oh Yzak, your k-killing me!" He gasped, face red with laughter. It was then Yzak noticed the shock of blue hair peeking out over Dearka's shoulder. Athrun was fairing much better than Dearka, his mouth was set in a forced line, and the corners of his lips were quivering from his effort to keep them motionless. It was a valiant effort…but not enough to escape Yzak's wrath.

Yzak felt his rage flare up; an angry beast he would be happy to unleash upon them.

"How long?" His voice words came out in a low growl. There was no need to elaborate.

Athrun opened his mouth to defend himself but Dearka beat him too it "Long enough" He managed between snickers. Athrun paled and raised his hand in defence, backing away slowly.

Yzak's face adopted a wicked grin, "You know what has to happen now?"

Dearka stopped mid-laugh, "What?"

"I'll have to kill you."

* * *

**Tryouts**

Kira surveyed the hopefuls gathered around him, he recognized a few from the teams of previous years, but most of the team, being made up of mostly seniors, had graduated the previous year. Most of the returning players were dressed in their uniforms from the previous year, most likely to show off to the others who hadn't been on the team (trying ot show that they were higher and of more importance...Kira rolled his eyes at that) and hoping to stake their claim on their number. The truth was however, they would be disappointed, there were only six untouchable numbers. These six belonged to the senior, star players of the team. Kira himself was number twenty, Athrun number twenty-one, Rusty number twenty-two, Nicol number twenty-three, Dearka number twenty-four and Yzak number twenty-five. The only other un-touchable number was number 9 which had been un-officially retired in honor of Miguel Aiman, a senior and former captain of the team who had died in a car accident in his senior year (the year before Kira became captain).

"Ok, lets get started shall we?" He announced watching as the crowd of student quieted instantly, "First off I'd like to that you for all showing up to the tryouts today. This will be the first of three rounds of elimination tryouts. This means that though not all of you will be asked to come back to the second tryouts tomorrow, we encourage you all to come and tryout again next year. Now I'd like you all to start off by listing your name and position of preference, then we will get the tryouts started." He then turned to his best friend who stood to his right, "Athrun will you please get us started?"

Athrun nodded, "I'm Athrun Zala and I'm a centreman"

"I'm Yzak Joule and I'm a left wing"

"Dearka Elthman, Goalie"

"I'm Nicol Amalfi and I prefer to play defense"

"My names Rusty I play right wing...mostly"

"I-I'm Sam Roody I prefer to p-play defense"

"Crot Buer , left"  
"Orga Sabnack , I play goal"  
"Shani Andras , I'm a defenseman, and a good one at that."

"I'm Adam Reid and my position of preference is defense, right side"

"Josh McCabe, centre extraordinaire"

"I'm Rey Za Burrel, defenseman"

"Heine Westenfluss I play defense"

"Auel Neider-rightwing"

"Sting Oakley-leftwing"

The list went on as the covered everyone, Kira recording the names and positions of his potential teammates on his clipboard. It was then he noticed a boy hurrying across the field. The boy's hair was dissheveled and he was clad in a pair of sweats and runners, along with an old t-shirt that hung in disarray. Kira raised his eyebrows towards the boy, "Name and position?"

The boy's red eyes narrowed slightly as he concentrated on slowing his breathing (he'd run most of the way there). When his breathing was close to normal he looked up and met Kira's expectant gaze. Chin up, eyes defiant, as if daring him to comment on lack of punctuality he spoke ," Shinn Asuka, centre".

Kira new the game, and wasn't about to fall for the bait (the boy seemed to be itching for a fight). So he merely nodded towards Shinn then turned to the rest.

"I'm Kira Yamato, your team captain, and I play defense-"

"Wait, Defense?" Shinn asked, incredulous, "Shouldn't the captain be a forward or something?"

"You have a think someone else should be captain, Asuka?" Yzak snapped, amazing most of his teammates at his haste in sticking up for his rival.

"Why not Zala?"

At this a silence fell over the field, all afraid to see the reaction. Dearka broke the silence, "You don't know anything do you shrimp?" He snickered, "_Kira_ is the best captain this team has seen in years. _Kira_ saved this team after it was devastated by the death of its former captain. _Kira_ stepped up to rally the team to win the nationals in Miguel's honor. _Kira_ is this team."

Shinn could feel all the stares and glares directed his way so, instead of arguing further he simply responded with , "We'll see."

Throughout the whole disruption Kira had remained silent, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. He didn't want to encourage this behavior but he couldn't help a little voice in the back of his head from thinking, _I like this kid_.

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys! Ya i know...short. But its late and I'm tired and hey...short i better then nothing! Personly the last section was a little dissapointing...oh well. Anyway sinse irts summer I hope to update soon (thought maybe not in the next week 'cause i have to work a lot)**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW (maybe I'll find time to update soon .)**

**if I get 15 reviews I'll update before the end of the week**

**10 reviews sometime in the next 2 weeks**

**8 next moth**

**less than 5...not very soon :P**

**anyways happy summer!**

**bfos**


	10. Surprise Reaction

**a/n: OK guys here's chapter ten (wow...10 and no end in site :S)**

**I've decided to put this up even though its short (though longer than the last one!) and even though I didn't get those 15 reviews...sigh**

**oh well! I did however get more reviews on one chapter then I have yet...and I realized that I might be asking for a bit too much in 15 reviews...but at least I got twelve...which is the most so far :D**

**Speaking of those 10 reviews...I'd like to thank Attolia, monkey-101****, shiho-jule, Mage666, Artificial Life Creator, sunlite-fangirls-4life, Hades.Throne.Heiress, xyz1515, Lacus4Ever, jinbu07, and furin-a**** for reviewing! Thanks also to all those nameless readers who read my fanfic...I just wish you'd review! Feel free to leave anonomous reviews or even flames! Anything that will help me improve my writing.**

**I hope that this trend keeps up...because if it does then it motivates me to update quicker and to write better chapters.**

**So hear's you reward! Chapter 10 Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: standard**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Now Dearka...you're exaggerating...if I _was _the team I wouldn't need any of you would I ?" Kira challenged, "Besides...we had a great team that year...it was more Miguel's doing then mine." (a/n: Dearka, Athrun, Kira and Yzak were on the team the year Miguel died, Nicol and Rusty joined the year after)

The mention of Miguel shut Dearka up.

"Now then, lets get started shall we?" Kira said, shifting his eyes to Athrun and sharing a smirk. "Now first I'd like to start with-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone's eyes snapped up to see a figure sprinting across the field, arms waving frantically, "I'm sorry I'm late! I forgot my shorts at home, and then I went to the wrong field and...what are you all staring at?"

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, open mouthed.

"Zala?" Cagalli stopped and looked around at the gapping boys, her eyes landing on Kira holding his clipboard, his eyes sparkling with amusement, " Kira? _You're _the captain?!?"

"Nice of you to join us Cagalli" Kira smiled, "Your position?"

"Right" Cagalli replied proudly, still surveying the boys with a careful, calculating eye. "I'm a Rightwing."

Kira nodded at her and copied her name onto his clipboard. When he lifted his eyes he noticed all the other boys (including the seniors) staring at him incredulously. "What?"

It was Yzak who spoke up first, "Do really intend to let her try out for the team? She a _girl_." He spat out the last word, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You have a problem with that Joule?" Cagalli retorted.

"Shouldn't you be fixing your makeup or something?" He sneered, "By the way..how did that shirt dry?"

"ASSHOLE!" Cagalli yelled, lunging toward her offender. She was nearly in range of sinking her nails into his perfect, pale skin when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Now, now, that wouldn't' be a good way to start the tryouts." A voice muttered, so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breathe on her cheek. Then she was spun around to face the blue-haired center man, "Besides, you shouldn't sink to his level." He winked at her.

"Athrun..." she breathed.

"Yes?"

"Would you please let go of me?" She glared, pushing of of his chest and breaking his grip around her waist. She quickly spun around to face Kira who was smirking at the light blush that colored her cheeks. "So?"

"There are no rules against a girl trying out for the team." He announced grinning, "So...no more interruptions? Can we get started?' the boys nodded and focused their attention back on Kira, "Now lets all start off by jogging two laps around the field..."

As the tryoutees broke away to start their jog Kira caught Cagalli by the arm, " Be careful ok?" He warned, all of his earlier amusement gone as he shot a glance towards the boys that couldn't seem to keep their eyes off her.

Cagalli snorted and clapped him on the shoulder, "You worry to much...I can take care of myself." Then she ran off to join the others.

Only the senior team members remained and as he turned to them they looked at him expectantly (all except Yzak, who glared at him expectantly). "Ok, lets get set up."

* * *

Cagalli expertly weaved the ball in and out of the cones. She watched the other players carefully, most of them were fairing well...with the exception of poor Sam Roody, who's co-ordination seemed nothing less than horrible. She felt sorry for the boy, he was trying so hard but had proven early that he couldn't play soccer. As her concentration wavered a bit she stumbled and before she could steady herself a pair of hands shot out to catch her...landing on her breasts. 

"E-Excuse me!" She sputtered indignantly as she quickly jerked away from the perpetrator, stumbling backwards and nearly falling on her butt. Yet again a man was there to steady her.

"You should be more careful Miss Attha, we wouldn't want something to happen to you." A voice whispered. She could feel lips on her ear and slowly traveling over her hair. The pair of arms had a grip, stronger than necessary, around her waist. She pulled hard against them but could not break the grip. "LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, thrashing around in his arms, but it was no good.

"What's wrong princess?" The voice soothed. Panic began to rise in her throat as the other boy (the one who had caught her the first time) slowly advanced towards her, a sadistic smile on his face. She gave one final pull as the boy advanced, then she turned her head and kicked with all her might...hitting him in the groin. As the boy fell to the ground in pain the boy holding her waste spun her around to face him, she recognized him as Orga Sabnack, the boy trying out for goalie. He slowly brought his face towards her until their noses were practically touching, "You're even prettier up close Cagalli" She squinted her eyes closed, she could feel his hot breath on her face, his lips getting closer and then...

"CAGALLI!" Kira called as he raced towards them across the field, Athrun and Rusty hot on his heels.

Orga instantly released his grip on her waste and she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He spun around, in time for Athrun's fist to collide with his face. As he stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose, "What was that for? I didn't do nothing!"

"That's for what you were _about_ to do." He growled, making his way over to where Kira was helping Cagalli to her feet.

"Are you alright Cagalli?" Kira asked, concern evident in his voice, he reached a hand out and carefully brushed her bangs from her face, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no." Cagalli stuttered, both stunned by what had almost happened and Kira's extreme concern. She heard Rusty call from where he was surveying the other boy, "She got him good!"

Kira looked at her critically then turned around to the others. His expression immediately settled into one of rage as his eyes settled on Orga. "Are you just going ot let him do that?" Orga spat, "Your friend just _punched_ me." Kira didn't respond instead he raised his own fist and punched Orga right in his bleeding nose. Organ cursed and stumbled backwards clutching his nose, "I think you broke my nose!" He groaned. Kira simply glared at him.

"Go." Kira growled, his voice dangerously low.

"W-What?" Orga stuttered.

"Get-off-the-field-and-NEVER-set-foot-here-AGAIN!" Kira yelled marching over to the other boy and yanking him roughly to his feet. Shoving him towards the change rooms.

"What about the tryouts?" Orga asked, shocked at Kira's outburst.

Kita froze and turned to glare at him, "You can forget about tryouts. After that little stunt I'm going to personally make sure that you don't' make this team, or any team in the future for that matter. Now go, before I do anything I might regret." With that Orga turned and hurried off the field with the other boy close on his heals.

Kira slowly raised a shaking hand and ran it over his eyes, when he opened them his face was calmer, though the rage was still evident in his eyes.

"Kira?" Athrun asked slowly, having never seen his normally calm friend in such a state of utter rage.

"We're done for the day. I'll meet you all back here in fifteen minutes to discuss today's tryouts." He then started to make his way off the field. Halfway to the school he paused and called over his shoulder, "And Athrun?"

Athrun turned towards Kira, who hadn't even turned around, "Ya?"

"Please make sure Cagalli gets home safely." Then he resumed walking.

"Kira?!" Cagalli called, having finally regained her composure and her voice.

But Kira either couldn't hear her or chose not to, either way he just kept on walking.

* * *

After Kira was gone and Athrun had successfully concluded the tryouts, he returned to where Cagalli sat waiting for him on the bleachers at the end of the field. She was still in her shorts and T-shirt that she had worn for tryouts but she had removed her hair from it's pony tail. Her face was shielded by her hands and the blonde hair that draped around her shoulders. As Athrun approached he could see her shoulders shaking slightly and his eyes softened in concern. 

"Cagalli?" He gently lay a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" She flinched slightly and then the shaking stopped.

As she raised her eyes to meet his he shrunk back slightly in surprise. Her eyes were filled with a fire similar (but more extreme) than when Yzak had insulted her. "No I am not ok Athrun. How_ DARE _that bastard do this too me!? He picked the wrong girl I tell you...I'm going to make him pay. By the time I'm done with him he'll never be able to do this to a girl again!"

He couldn't help but a keep a small smile from tugging at the corners of his lips. The more time he spent with her the more he was feeling attracted to Cagalli and her fiery spirit. To his horror a small chuckle escaped his pips and she instantly froze, her eyes hard she stared at him, her rage finding a new target. "And YOU. Don't' you _dare_ get the wrong idea about me. I am NOT the kind of girl who needs to be saved! This is a one time thing you hear me? One time! I'm not some pathetic damsel in distress like you may think, and I don't' want to be taken lightly!" She glared at him, her eyes boring holes into his face.

"Yes princess" He replied with a slight smile on his face.

"What did you call me?" She growled, her face paling several shades.

Athrun gulped nervoulsy as he slowly backed away a nervous smile on his face, "N-nothing Cagalli"

"That's better" she sniffed, sticking her nose in the air slightly. She then stood and fixed her eyes on him again, "Well? Didn't Kira ask you to take me home? If you don't hurry you'll be late. Besides..." She scrunched up her nose slightly, "I need a shower."

* * *

They drove most of the way in silence, the only break coming from when Cagalli gave Athrun directions to the house she had recently moved into with her father. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, Athrun's of a certain blonde sitting beside him and Cagalli's of the outburst of a certain brunette earlier that day. 

As they neared her house Cagalli turned to face Athrun from her position staring out the window, "Athrun?" she asked her voice inquiring but surprisingly soft.

"Mmm?" Athrun mumbled, slowly leaving behind his train of thought. He darted a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes but quickly returned his eyes to the road.

"It's about Kira...is he normally so...?"

Athrun sighed, Kira's actions had puzzled him as well. But then he thought back to earlier that day and how Kira seemed to act...different around her. "No...I've seen Kira get mad before but not ever, in all the years I've known him, have I ever seen Kira like that."

"He was like two different people." Cagalli pondered thinking back to Kira's friendly, calm disposition and then his rage that had totally overcome his control. "Is he always so...I don't know...prone to mood swings?"

Athrun thought for a moment but only one answer came to his mind, and he didn't like it. "Only around you Cagalli. Only around you."

Cagalli looked at him questioningly, but as Athrun pulled up in front of her house her longing for a shower won over her curiosity. As she exited the car. Before she closed the door she turned around and reluctantly looked back at Athrun, who was frowning at the steering wheel, "Please tell Kira that he doesn't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Athrun nodded and gave her a small smile as she turned to close the door she paused, "And Athrun?" her eyes searched his face, a face she had only know for a few days but was already so comforting and familiar. She sighed, she hated sentimental moments, "Thanks."

Athrun smiled and after she closed the door and he started pulling the car into reverse he called out the window, "Any time...princess." She froze and turned to give him a murderous glare but he was already retreating, leaving his laughter hanging in the air.

* * *

**a/n: Ok so...**

**there it is**

**already starting the next one...I HOPE to get the next one up soon**

**so I modified it a bit**

**if I get 15...i'll update within 3 days (wow)**

**10 within a week or two **

**less then five...well lets just say that's not too motivating...**

**anyways thx a bunch for reading!!!!**

**bfos**


	11. Discussions

**a/n: hey guys! **

**sorry it took so long...thanks to all of you sticking with me through these long gaps in updates...I was away for two weeks and I've been working alot since...**

**plus I've been lazy.**

**there are just too many good fanfics out there!**

**anyways I finally sat down and typed today! yay! (actually part of this was written before I went away...I just couldn't get my ideas flowing to finish it.**

**I hope its worth the wait! Engoy!**

**dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

By the time Athrun arived back at the field all the other seniors were gathered over by the bleachers. They sat in the front row facing Kira who stood, comenting on the day's tryouts. As he aproached they all turned to look at him. 

"Athrun, we started without you" Kira said, all signs of his earlier rage gone, his face was once again calm and collected, "Did you enjoy your time with Cagalli?" He smiled jokingly at this, amused by Athrun's infactuation with the blonde-haired tigress. Athrun frowned slightly at Kira's amusment...was he toying with him? Testing him? If Kira could cover up his imotions so well then...What else could he be hiding?

"Athrun?" Kira asked, "Are you ok?"

Athrun was startled out of his thoughts by the obvious concern in Kira's voice. Could Kira really be that good of an actor? Had he just imagined the way Kira acted around Cagalli?

"Athrun?"

Athrun looked back at Kira, eyes laced with concern and curiosity. "Ya Kira...I'm fine."

"Ok..." Kira didn't look quite convinced but he jestured for Athrun to take a seat then turned back to the rest. "So..where were we?"

"We were discussing Adam Reid." Rusty reminded.

Athrun took his seat next to Nicol at the end of the row.

"He seem like an OK player." Dearka suggested.

"Good enough for a callback?" Kira proded, then he turned to Nicol, their current right side defenseman (a/n: if you forgot the position Reid is trying out for)

"I think he's good enough for another try."

"Ok..." Kira wrote something down on his clipboard, "Next...Josh McCabe."

Yzak snorted, "That goon couldn't aim a ball to save his life."

"No then." Kira smiled, Yzak's temper amuzing him. "Rey Za Burrel"

"For sure."

"He's good."

Kira smiled thinking the same thing...there was something about Rey that he couldn't place...but his skills were definatly up to par.

Kira sighed looking at his list, only two left.

"Ok...Shinn Asuka"

"His atitude should be enough for his rejection...he doesn't seem like he could be a team player." Yzak suggested, already haven grown a dislike towards the boy.

"Remind you of someone?" Dearka teased.

Kira chuckled, "I think we should give him another chance. His skills are incredible, he just may be the most skilled player to try out this year."

"Except us of course." Rusty assured.

"Some of us." Kira teased. Rusty gave a look of mock hurt prompting his friend to chuckle in amusement. Kira then checked off Shinn's name. Some of the other seniors may not agree, but when it came down to it...he wasn't even required to ask them, it was his choice. But once in a while he had to stand up for his desition , besides he saw alot of potential in Shinn.

"Now last but not least...Cagalli Yula Attha." As Yzak opened his mouth to respond Kira held up his hand, "Yzak because of your bias on this situation I have to ask you to reframe from saying anything to do with the fact that Cagalli is a woman."

"But thats an important factor! Sure she can play...but what about her size? Could she survive a game? Could she keep up with the rest of the team? Besides she is a brat and for sure would cause porblems within the team with her pig-headed atitude!"

"Now, now Yzak...don't take your fear of strong women out on Cagalli." Athrun chuckled.

Yzak glared but otherwise ignored him, "I'm against her joining, girls should stick to cheerleading and keep their noses out of sports."

"I wonder what Shiho would think of that." Dearka mumbled only to recieve a glare from Yzak.

"What was that Dearka? As I recall we still have some unfinished business." He growled.

Dearka visibly flinched, "Nothing."

Yzak smirked triumphantly, "Thats what I thought."

Kira cleared his throat, "Lets get back to Cagalli shall we? Athrun, what is your say on the matter?"

Everyone turned to look at Athrun. As Athrun looked at Kira he saw something like a challenge in his eyes. "I...I think that she deserves a callback."

Kira smiled, obviously pleased and nodded, "I agree."

Rusty stood, brushing the dust from his shirt, "So are we done? I have a date tonight and I need to go home and prepare..."

"Prepare? Rusty you sound like a friggin chick!" Dearka laughed, standing.

At this everyone laughed, everyone ecxept Yzak. He looked at Kira with calculating eyes and said, "I think we should give Orga Sabnack another chance." He watched as everyone froze, laughter dieing on their lips as their eyes darted to Kira to gaje his reaction then back to Yzak.

"I don't think thats such a good idea..." Nicol suggested nervously.

"No its not." It was Athrun who spoke up, speaking on Kira's behalf, "Sabnack has no concept for the concequences of his actions, if we let him get away with this then image what he'll do next time. To have a team we need trust, and I can't trust him."

"But we all know Dearka is in need of a backup goalie! And he's the best candidate. When we graduate next year the team will need a goaltender. Think of the team god damnit, not that stupid girl!"

Athrun visibly tensed at this but Kira just smiled. Athrun noticed that is was an empty, forced smile...but it was a smile none the less.

"No." Kira announced through his forced smile. Then he took his clipboard and turned to leave, "Same time and place tomarrow."

"Kira...don't be stupid!" Yzak protested.

"Leave it Yzak." Dearka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yzak paused, Dearka was rarely serious so when he was it was in your best interest to listen, "It's not worth it man."

As Yzak watched Kira's retreating form he had to admit...maybe he should just drop it.

* * *

Shinn was hiding.

He had just seen the list that had been posted showing the callbacks and...he was on the list. Now most people would rejoice...he was that much closer to making the team...but that was the problem. Shinn _hated_ being wrong. And if he made the team he would be wrong, and Luna would be right...not to mention he'd lose forty bucks.

Atleast he had dragged Rey with him. Now he wasn't alone in his suffering. That thought brought him a little consolation amidst his misery.

There had been many strange aspects about today's tryouts. Shinn hadn't been surprised to see that Kira himself didn't play, instead choosing to stand on the sidelines with his clipboard. Shinn had hovever been surprised to see Kira handing the tryouts over to his fellow seniors. Infact Kira himself had barely partisipated, only watched. That didn't however include his breif explosion at Orga Sabnack. The outburst had stunned the other players, nothing that they had ever heard about Kira had even sujested that he had a temper.

Shinn couldn't help but allow his mouth to pull up into a small smirk. Mabye this outburst would let people see Kira for what he really was. Not the perfect, kind, saint-like figure most saw him as but an inperfect, rich and incredibly human snob that Shinn had always known him to be. But deep down he knew that it wouldn't turn out like that. After a few days of gossip this event would blow over and Kira would be the school's hero once again. Especially in the shadow of the tryouts...the new team would be a much more exiting topic of discussion than one member's brief outburst. Shinn sighed in a couple days time he could be a topic of discussion..._Shinn Asuka the Archangel's Academy's newest soccer star...oh to be adored..._

He quickly shook his head, hoping to clear his head of these hopes. Hope wouldn't help. He knew from experiance that hope would only act to crush him later. Hopes and dreams only way you down and hurt you later.

Shinn Asuka had resolved to stop hoping many years ago, back when his family were stolen from him.

He reached into his pocket and his fingers closed aroung the small, pink cellphone that had been his sister's. The phone was slightly battered by countless bully's torments. SHinn had suffered much ridicule for carrying arounf the very girly device. He couldn't however bring himself to part with it. No matter what they said it had always been one of his most prized possestions.

None of the bullies knew about his family however. In fact his friends didn't even know...and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to be treated differently becasue of his past. Sure they might be nicer to him, even feel bad about how they treated him...but he didn't need their pity. In Shinn's mind pity was a thousand times worse than the physical pain that he had to endure.

Luna was the most suspitios of the phone. On multiple ocasions she had questioned him on the subject but, seeing the pain it had casued him she had relented, dismissing it as the posetion of a girl from a relationship that had failed.

"SHINN! I heard the news!"

Speak of the devil.

Shinn turned with a graon to face Luna. He watched her sprint towards him and let her catch up...might as well let her get it over with. He closed his eyes as she closed in awaiting the inevitable gloating sesion.

It didn't come.

Shinn's eyes shot open in surprise as Luna rapped him in a vigerous bear-hug and he nearly had a heart attack when a high-pitched girly squeal of exitement escaped her lips. She looked up at the slightly-taller boy now, her eyes sparkling with happines, "I heard the news." she repeated, slightly out of breath. "Oh Shinn I'm so proud of you!" She beamed up at him and lifted up onto her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Heat instantly flushed his face.

FInally he found his voice, "W-who are you and what have you done with Luna?"

She pulled back and playfully punched his shoulder (harder than she meant to in her exitement), "Don't be silly! I'm just exited that's all!" She beamed at him, giving him one final squeeze, "Now I'll see you later 'kay?"

"Later?" Shinn stopped rubbing his shoulder (it ached slightly were she had hit it) and looked at her surprised. It was the end of the school day and Shinn was headed to the second tryouts...oh no. Tryouts.

Shit.

"Luna you don't have to-"

But she was off down the hall, pausing to call over her shoulder, "You better start heading towards the field or you'll be late! I have to go get everyone! See you!" Then she was gone, bounding around teh corner and almost straight into a younger girl coming around the corner.

Shinn gulped...she'd said..._everyone_. Shit. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

He was starting to think this wasn't quite worth forty bucks.

* * *

**a/n: well there it is.**

**don't be mad k? I know its short...**

**sorry**

**I just wasn't up to writing the next tryout...sounds a little daunting. If I don't update by thursday then you probably won't hear from me for ATLEAST a week (my grandparents are staying at my house while my parents are away and they are really noisy...something about the fact they could be reading over my shoulder at any moment doesn't exactly encourage me to write)**

**plus I'm going to buy Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer tomarrow and that will probably keep me busy for a while...(if you haven't read Stephanie Meyer's books you should! best books I've read in a while! Read Twilight first :P)**

**There you go now that my free add for Stephanie Meyer is over...**

**I also appologize for all the errors in my spelling...I don't have spellcheck right now 'cause I haven't installed a program with it yet :( again SORRY!**

**Please Review!**

**I NEED reviews! Things you like or didn't like, constructive critisism, flames, anything!!**

**bfos**


	12. Underlying Emotions

**a/n: Here it is...the long awaited update**

**hope it satasfies!**

**(sry its late and I really don't want to spend long on author notes you probably don't want to read anyways XP)**

**disclaimer: standard.**

* * *

Dearka sighed as he donned his uniform. Today was the day. Day two of the tryouts. But that wasn't really what he was looking forward to.

Today was the first day of cheerleader tryouts.

Dearka rejoiced at the prospect of all the school's hottest girls all in one place, at one time, jumping around, in mini skirts...in seeing distance of the field. The fact that the cheerleaders practiced on the outskirts of the soccer field was not a coincidence. This way the two events drew double the onlookers and double the school spirit. Having the tryouts together at the same time however was Kira's doing. He wanted to see how focused his potential teammates could be...and what better distraction then a large group of hot chicks?

Nothing.

To make it all that much better Shiho was trying out for the team...and it would be interesting to see how Yzak reacted to his girlfriend in a short skirt. Dearka grinned, his favourite hobbies- soccer, flirting and torturing Yzak- all at one time...could it get any better?

As he approached the field and saw the girls already filing onto the field. His eyes were instantly drawn to three girls in particular. Shiho was dragging Lacus and Miriallia by their hands towards where the other cheerleaders were situated. Miriallia's hair was in disarray and her features set into a permanent pout. Her free hand was tugging at the hem on the bottom of the skirt, she obviously found it uncomfortably short. Lacus's mouth was moving a mile a minute but her pleading words fell on deaf ears. Dearka beamed.

He had to go find Kira.

* * *

"Please Shiho, please let me go." Miriallia groaned. She tugged once more at the bottom of the skirt. It moved down a fraction of an inch but within a few steps it was back up where it had been. 

"Yes Shiho please." Lacus's eyes were trained on the boys on the field, "Shiho please...they're _staring_."

Shiho glanced back at the boys, giving them a murderous glare. They immediately diverted their gazes. "Don't worry Lacus, they're harmless."

"But what will Ki-the others think?" She asked, her eyes darting over the field eyes searching for one person in particular.

Shiho smiled at Lacus's near slip, "Don't worry Lacus, I'm sure Kira will _love_ the skirt."

Lacus blushed madly, looking down at the skirt that covered only a small portion of her pale legs. "I-I don't think so..." She responded meekly.

Miriallia snorted, pausing in her attempts to free herself from Shiho's grip while still tugging at her skirt, "Come on Lacus! No matter what you may think...Kira is still a man. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

"Like Dearka is doing to you?" Shiho asked, obviously amused.

Miriallia's head whipped in the direction that she was looking and sure enough, there was Dearka. As she watched his eyes swept her figure, starting at her feet, sweeping her uncomfortably exposed legs, too-short skirt (for her liking) and too-tight (yet again in her opinion) shirt. His eyes lingered on her chest for a second before reaching her eyes. He winked and gave her an approving smile. Then her turned on his heal (before he could see her reaction) and marched back towards the school, obviously up to no good.

_Oh shit._

"Lacus..." Her voice was a horrified whisper that made Lacus's latest protest die on her lips. Miriallia raised her free hand and pointed towards the retreating blonde. Lacus's mouth fell open in an un-ladylike fashion

"Shiho..." Her eyes flashed wildly, desperately as she redoubled her efforts, "Shiho _please...don't make me..."_

Shiho just kept walking, dragging them ever closer to where the cheerleaders were gathering steadily. A few looked their way, pointing them out to there friends, amazed that _Lacus Clyne_ was here.

"But...Dearka...he's..."

Shiho paused for a second, turning to look back at her. A wicked smile gleamed on her face, "Don't worry like I said before, the outfit looks great on you."

Lacus went deathly pale, realizing for the first time that there was no chance Shiho would let her go. "Th-that's not it." Even to her own ears her last attempt at protest sounded pathetically feeble.

It was then Miriallia chose to step in. Maybe she sensed her friend giving up. Or maybe it was just her sense of self-preservation kicking in. Either way Miriallia gave a giant, over-exaggerated huff and marched forward until she was side by side with Shiho. "Well if you're so intent on making me suffer, I'd rather not have my arm dislocated in the process." Her free hand ran over her clothes, working to smooth the fabric. When she was satisfies she moved to her hair, trying to comb it with her fingers. "You know Shiho, this would be a lot easier with two hands."

Shiho's eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed as she calculated her options. She couldn't deny the fact that she's' love to let go of her death grip on Milly's arm. Her hand and arm were killing her. But could she catch Miriallia if she ran?

Yes. Yes she could. After all, she'd always been the fast one (she had to be after all those time chasing after Yzak).

She carefully released her grip, all her muscles poised to spring if Miriallia dared to try to run.

"Ow." Miriallia rubbed her wrist to restore the blood flow, "Man Shiho you have a strong grip! What're you a man or something?"

Shiho grinned, relaxing a fraction, "Lots of practice."

"Oh ya, speaking of your _man_ what does he think about you trying out for the cheerleading squad?"

Shiho grimaced, "Not sure...haven't exactly told him yet."

Miriallia couldn't help but laugh, "I can just see it..." she snorted, "Or maybe not."

Lacus felt the corners of her mouth twitch up inspire of herself, at least Kira's reaction couldn't possibly be worse than Yzak's. Lacus glanced over her shoulder to where the boys were starting to gather on the soccer field, the bleachers already more-than-half-full of spectators. Most of the cheerleaders were gathered by the time they reached the outskirts of the soccer field, the last few stragglers not far behind them.

The girls already set up were busy stretching, warming up and most of all flirting. Everywhere you looked you could see girls batting their eyelashes, showing off and gigging...lots of giggling.

"Oh. GOD." Miriallia gagged, "Don't these girls have any god-damn _pride_???"

Shiho laughed as she continued to drag the now-silenced Lacus towards Ms. Murrue Ramius, the cheerleading coach. Ms. Ramius looked up as they approached and smiled warmly. She either didn't notice or didn't care about the death grip Shiho held her friend's hand in. Still smiling she drew out her clipboard and pen and addressing Shiho first she asked, "Your name please?"

"Shiho Hanenfuss, and this here," She pulled Lacus by the arm, "Is my friend Lacus Clyne."

"Very nice to meet you Miss Clyne, Miss Hanenfuss." She smiled again, a kind smile and then turned to the last member of the group, "And you are?"

Miriallia didn't respond, she was too busy watching a familiar blonde head bob in and out of the growing crowd of soccer-players.

"Miss?" Ms.Ramius tapped Miriallia on the shoulder causing the girl to start.

"O-oh I'm sorry I spaced out for a moment...what were you asking?"

Shiho snorted and muttered something about 'spacing out', 'love' and 'Dearka' Miriallia simply glared.

"Ms. Murrue was asking for your name Milly." Lacus offered, slightly in amusement.

"Thank you Lacus." Miriallia sent a glare Shiho's way, "My name is Miriallia Haww."

"Thank you, now if you all would please follow me, I'll go call this practice to order." With that Ms. Ramius turned and at a brisk pace, set off for the area where the majority of the girls were gathered.

Shiho's sudden release of her grip on Lacus's wrist (she had stopped struggling a while ago) sent the pink-haired-girl's hand tingling and prickling at the blood rushed back into her limb. She grimaced and flexed it, slightly surprised that it still was in working order. Finally satisfied that there would be no permanent damage she looked up from her fingers only for her eyes to fall on her...well far from favourite-person.

Fllay Alster stood near a couple of soccer players. Lacus immediately noticed the redhead was working all her 'charms' on the poor boys. And they were _ogling._

For good reason.

Somehow Fllay had managed to make the cheerleading outfit even more revealing and even more provocative. Her already-short-skirt was rolled at the waist, shortening it enough so that the standard spandex short-shorts peaked out at the bottoms. Her shirt clung to her form and showed off her...assets. The poor boys couldn't help it. As Lacus watched the redhead skillfully flicked her hair over her shoulder, carefully batting her eyelashes. Her lips curled into a small smile as she accepted a complement from one of the boys. She then lifted her eyes and, as her eyes locked with Lacus's the smile was immediately wiped from her face. Before Lacus knew it Fllay was headed towards her, a look of furry on her face.

As the redhead drew closer Lacus buried her dislike for the girl with a polite smile, "Hello Fllay...is there something I can do for you?"

"Cut the crap Clyne" Fllay sneered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lacus looked down at her cheerleading uniform, at the other girls and then back at Fllay, "Ummm..."

Fllay's look darkened, "Don't you dare talk down to me. I was referring to the fact that _Lacus Clyne_ was trying out for the _cheerleading squad_." Fllay spat the words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. Her eyes smoldered with rage and distain for the other girl. Lacus was taken aback..why did Fllay hate her so much? "What's wrong with you?" Fllay's voice was low now, and her tone laced with anger and...another emotion that Lacus couldn't pinpoint, "Isn't being rich and beautiful good enough for you? I mean you're the most popular girl in the school, you could have any of the boys if you wanted to. They worship you. Is that not enough? Do you need to take over this too?"

Suddenly Lacus noticed something that she'd never noticed before. Though she tried to hide in with the anger that clouded her features Fllay's eyes shone with...envy. "Not everyone is like you ya know? Most of us would give anything to be you...pretty, popular..._perfect_." She spat the word but Lacus didn't miss the raw pain in her eyes..."I mean its not enough that Kira loves you...do you really have to take this from me too?" With those words her anger gave way to raw agony that made Lacus suddenly re-consider the girl's actions. Fllay adored Kira...what could that be like for her? Unrequented love. Lacus could hardly imagine it...what if she was in Fllay's place? What would she do if the one she loved looked at her with controlled disgust and...fear?

"Fllay..."Suddenly she pitied the girl who stood in front of her and it must have shone in her eyes for suddenly Fllay's features contorted into indignant rage.

"Don't you dare give me that Clyne. The last thing I need is for you to go all _saintly_ and pity me. You know what? I pity you. You think your so perfect...but I see through you..." Her words slowly became softer and softer and she looked on the brink of tears. "Don't worry...he'll like me..I know he will." And there was desperation to her voice, Lacus wondered..was she trying to convince her or herself?

As Ms. Ramius called them to attention Fllay suddenly composed herself, and the moment of weakness, of pain disappeared so fast that Lacus wondered if she'd imagined it. "Don't worry Clyne, this is my turf...and I'll make sure you never make the team." And with that she turned on her heal and headed back towards the other girls.

Lacus finally fond her voice, "Fllay I'm sorry...about Kira...I.." As soon as the words left her mouth she saw the other girl tense. And then she spun back to face her. Before Lacus knew it Fllay's hand had hit her face in a vicious slap that seemed to echo across the field. All the other girls were suddenly silent.

"Bitch. Don't' you ever talk to me about _him_ again! You don't know anything! You're just a stuck up little whore who's daddy's money bought her a life! You know its true! People only like you because of your looks and your money! Without that you're nothing..Nothing!!" She was yelling now, and Lacus was aware that all the others were listening...and her cheek hurt terribly. "But don't worry I'll beat you, ya little bitch. You just watch." And then she shoved Lacus away with both hands, so that she was left sprawled on the ground.

"Fllay! That's enough!" Ms. Ramius was suddenly between them, and a young, pigtailed girl was helping Lacus to her feet.

Fllay's eyes remained fixed on Lacus. Her eyes were hard and filled with complete and utter hatred. "Fine, I was done anyway." And then she turned and stocked off to where the other girls were gathered. They parted to let her pass.

Inspire of herself Lacus lifted her hand to touch her cheek indignantly. One thought shone clear and true through the torment of emotions running through her head.

She .had to get a place o this team.

She had to show Fllay that she could do things without using her looks or her money...and what better way to do that then compete with dozens of other good looking girls?

As Lacus felt the determination well up in her she heard a whistle. Her head whipped toward the source only to see a group of boys looking at her. With a flush of embarrassment she noticed none of them were looking at her face.

This would take some getting used to.

"Ms. Clyne?" Lacus quickly turned away from the boys as she noticed the girl from earlier was looking at her with a concerned, yet slightly nervous look. "Are you alright?"

Lacus quickly settled into the familiar smile. "Yes thank you Ms...?"

The younger girl looked taken aback, "Oh! my name's Meyrin, Meyrin Hawke." Lacus noticed her eyes only made contact briefly..then sank to her feet. Why was this girl acting like her inferior?

"It's nice to meet you Meyrin." She gave her best smile.

"Th-thank you Ms.Clyne." Meyrin tentatively met her gaze buck quickly darted away.

"Lacus is fine Meyrin." Lacus smiled kindly, but inside she was in turmoil. Why was this girl acting so submissive? Had she just not noticed it before?

Meyrin's eyes darted back up to meet the older girl's blue eyed gaze but this time she held it. A small tentative smile formed on her lips, "Thank you..Lacus."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now we better join the others, it seems practice is starting."

Meyrin nodded, and as Lacus followed Meyrin back towards the other she thought back to Fllay's words..._'Most of us would give anything to be you...pretty, popular...perfect.'_

_'You're just a stuck up little whore who's daddy's money bought her a life! You know its true! People only like you because of your looks and your money! Without that you're nothing, Nothing!'_

Did they all see her this way?

* * *

**a/n: There we go.**

**I felt I've been neglecting the girls D**

**I kind of felt sorry for fllay...she obviously has more depth to her than is often portrayed and I don't want to be one of those people who portrays her as a mindless villian...beacsue she isn't. And she definetly isn't the villian. Everone has problems...Fllay just has more than others :P**

**Anyway thx for sticking with me and waiting for this...very VERY late update. And truth be told I had to force myself to update (but once I started it just kind flowed) becasue i made myself update thsi before I updated my new fic, "The lives of others" (btw if you like this story check it out..I hope to update soon considering I already have the chapter planned out)**

**anyways i can't stress enough the importance of reviews...but i feel bad threatening you LOL **

**But plz PLEASE review!**

**thanks**

**bfos**


End file.
